Thursday
by Willow Myst
Summary: Verdi is a violinist who unwittingly walks to Lothlorien (from Illinois). A secret within the forest, a dead elf's prediction, knowledge that elves have hidden from even their own. Starts 15 years before The Fellowship of the Ring, mild slash warning.
1. It's Thursday

_AN: I know, I'm bad. But I guess every fanfic writer has to write one of these at some point, just to get it out of her system. Hopefully it will be a bit different from the girl falls into Middle Earth stories that are usually written, but we'll see. _

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it._

Students swarmed out of the high school as the bell rang to signal the end of the day. There were three more weeks left before summer break and everyone was eager to be outside and away from school. Any adults nearby must have been terrified by the wave of teenage drivers that came from the school parking lot, trying to impress the others with their cars and driving skills. For most, it was a typical spring Thursday; the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze that teased the newly budded leaves. 

"Call me tonight about that soccer game, okay?" Verdi reminded her friend as she left, "And don't forget we have practice tomorrow!" Caroline just grinned and waved as she went inside; Verdi rolled her eyes and started walking down the path into the forest. The forest filled the distance between Verdi's and Caroline's houses, so Caroline often took Verdi home with her after school, and then Verdi would walk the last mile or so home from there. Verdi had her license, she was, after all, a junior in high school and how totally embarrassing it would be not to have her license, but her family only had two cars. Verdi adjusted her backpack and violin before continuing down the path; she didn't mind walking home on days like this, the forest was beautiful in the spring and the birds filled it with song. She felt like skipping, her day had gone well and tomorrow was Friday. 

Verdi came to the little clearing in the woods where she and Caroline often met and looked around, checking to make sure none of their contraptions had been disrupted. When they were younger, the two girls had tried to build a treehouse, but it never lasted the night, so they had been forced to use the tree just as it was for their "ship" or "horse" or "castle" or whatever. Now the girls just sat up in the tree, reading or practicing, and had added little shelves and a stand to the tree's features. 

Everything was in its place, so Verdi continued on her way, walking and singing beneath the trees that slowly got bigger and bigger. Verdi didn't notice the changes in the trees, nor pay any attention to the trickling of water in a nearby stream that had never been there before. She was so caught up in her daydream that by the time she realized that she should've been home by now, and the forest looked a lot different than it used to, it was too late. 

_Well what do you think so far? Worth continuing? It's probably a little hard to tell so far, but..._


	2. Not in Kansas anymore

_Disclaimer: I'm the Queen of England, I own everything. (the latter is less likely than the former)_

Verdi looked around her in astonishment, something was very wrong; she was lost in a forest that she should've known like the back of her hand. In fact, she wasn't even on a path anymore, just completely surrounded by huge, unrecognizable trees. 

"Well, I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore." She said aloud, totally ignoring the fact that she hadn't been in Kansas in the first place and she had no little dog running around. The sky was already beginning to darken and Verdi wasn't sure what to do. How long would it take before her parents missed her and called the police, and how long before the police deemed it was necessary to send out search parties? Verdi sat down on the ground and opened her backpack, pulling out her cell phone. She turned it on, "No Service" the little screen said, and she groaned. Her plan was supposed to cover all of the Midwest, how could there be no service? 

After staring around for a few minutes, Verdi decided that help wasn't going to come anytime soon. She was on her own. In truth, it didn't sound that bad, after all, who doesn't dream about going away from the trials and tribulations of home? Then her stomach made it's presence known, gurgling with hunger. 'I guess I better figure out what I have with me that'll be of any use,' she thought.

Verdi opened the different pockets in her backpack and pulled everything out, taking inventory of her stuff: Math book, math notebook, math folder, English notebook and folder, 1984 (for English), Biology book, notebook and folder, Physics binder, History notebook, German binder, gym clothes, the remains of her lunch (half a bagel and some apple juice in a bottle), some pencils and pens, a calculator, her cd walkman, a few cds, a snickers bar, some little chocolates that her German teacher gave out as prizes, a deck of cards, her phone, her keys, her brush, half a pack of gum, her school ID, her driver's license, some money, and two of her fantasy books. All this, along with her violin and sheet music, accompanied her to this strange place.

'Wow,' Verdi thought, 'If I had toothbrush in my backpack I could live out of it. Why do I bother packing for trips? Oh, right, clothes, that might be a problem.' She looked down at her clothing, her shorts, t-shirt and light jacket might be fine for now, but in the winter she'd freeze. 'Wait a minute, winter? I should be home by then, it won't take the police that long to find me!'

Verdi put everything back into her backpack except for half of the half of a bagel, which she kept out to eat. She stood up, picked up her violin and backpack, and, with a determined look on her face, headed in the direction of the setting sun. 'Well, I live west of Caroline, so I'll go west,' she thought as she went, unknowingly, deeper into the forest.


	3. There Can Be Miracles

_AN: Thanks to Maryn and ren for reviewing!   
Maryn: I hope this stays coherent and realistic, and Verdi doesn't become a Mary-Sue. I'll definitely do my best to keep it that way!   
ren: Believe me, it is totally possible to have all that stuff in one backpack! In fact, I have all that stuff in my Jansport backpack; that's how I decided what a normal teenager would have, by sorting through my backpack. I even forgot a few things, like extra batteries; I have two extra sets of batteries in my backpack that Verdi might end up borrowing. ;)_

_Disclaimer: Middle Earth and all it's affiliates belong to Tolkien, the song is from Dreamworks' "Prince of Egypt." _

Verdi walked for about a half an hour more before giving up the seemingly hopeless wander through the woods. 'My mom always told me that if I got lost it was best to stay in one place so the searchers could find me,' she reminded herself. 'Nevermind she was talking about the mall; the fact that I would be in the middle of a civilized community is totally irrelevant.' She sighed and looked at her watch, six thirty, surely they would be missing her by now! Oh, if only she had been paying more attention to where she was walking, she wouldn't be so lost in the ever becoming colder forest. 

Verdi shook her head, complaining wouldn't help her. She took off her backpack and opened up her violin case. 'Well, if I'm going to stay here, I might as well practice. Maybe someone will hear me and come rescue me.' As she always did whenever she was bored, irritated, frustrated, or just plain happy, she tuned up her violin and began to play. She started off with finger exercises and scales, which were especially important in the chilly air. She moved on to simple songs, the ones she had learned years ago when she began playing, like "Snake Charmer" and "London Bridge is Falling Down." Her face was happy and peaceful, if concentrated, as she played all the songs she had with her, as well as many of the songs she knew by heart. 

Eventually her fingers became so cold and stiff that they refused to move any more and she was forced to stop. Her mind, though, still wished she had more of her sheet music with her; she silently cursed herself for being so lazy as to only grab the songs she had needed for Orchestra that day. 

After she put her violin away, she had a sip of her apple juice and checked her phone again. Evidently she was still out of range, though how she could've walked out of the Midwest in so short a time she had no idea. She flopped down next to one of the more sheltering trees, which she didn't recognize the type of despite all the time she had spent researching the various trees in her region for her Bio class, and looked up at the sky. 'It's funny how things take on a whole new perspective when you are lost,' she thought. 'One would almost think I was on another planet, even the sky looks a different.' Verdi wasn't an astronomer, so she didn't notice that all the constellations that frequented the northern hemisphere were not there. All she noticed was the moon looked a bit bigger, but who was she to question the moon? 

After some idle contemplation of whether or not she should begin her homework (if she would be able to get out of it by saying she had been lost in the woods for hours and hadn't been able to do it), she began to hum softly, disregarding any previous thoughts about that evil pestilence with which teachers loved to infect students. It didn't take long for her hum to become a full fledged solo to entertain the trees. Her voice wasn't spectacular but she could carry a tune well enough to sing in a choir. (She did once.)

Her face lost all its worries once again as she sang the soft beginning of one of her favorite songs:

**Many nights we've prayed   
With no proof anyone could hear.   
In our hearts a hopeful song   
We barely understood.   
Now we are not afraid   
Although we know there's much to fear.   
We were moving mountains   
Long before we ever knew we could **

**There can be miracles   
When you believe.   
Though hope is frail   
It's hard to kill.   
Who knows what miracles   
You can achieve   
When you believe   
Somehow you will   
You will when you believe. **

Verdi let her voice raise a little as she switched roles, from Miriam to Tzipporah.

** In this time of fear   
When prayer so often proved in vain.   
Hope seemed like the summer birds   
Too swiftly flown away.   
Yet now I'm standing here   
With heart so full I can't explain.   
Seeking faith and speaking words   
I never thought I'd say.**

**There can be miracles   
when you believe.   
Though hope is frail   
It's hard to kill.   
Who knows what miracles **

Verdi stopped abruptly as an arrow appeared right in front of her nose. Apparently she'd been found, but this was not the way she expected the police to rescue her. Her thoughts raced as she took her eyes off the arrow and looked up to meet the blue eyes of its wielder. Ever so slowly she backed up until she was against the tree behind her; this was no police officer, this was some very crazy guy. 'No, scratch that, these are three very crazy guys' she corrected herself as two more came into view.

One had dark brown hair and the other had blond hair, like the dude threatening her, and all three had weird silvery outfits. They look like they're from a movie or a party or something, but it wasn't even close to Halloween and there were definitely no movies being shot nearby. The dark-haired guy said something in some weird language that sounded a bit like French but not really. Archer dude replied in the same strange language and then spoke to her, but she didn't understand him.

"What?" Realizing that she wasn't going to be shot (atleast not right away), Verdi relaxed a little. Archer said something again, this time in a different language, but still not one she understood.

"I don't understand, don't you speak English?" The guy looked perplexed and said something else to his companions. The other blondie came forward and spoke in yet a third language, but she couldn't understand that one either.

"Ich verstehe nicht. Sprechen Sie Deutsch? Französisch? Spanisch?" ° Verdi began to worry again, not only were these weirdos, but they spoke none of the common languages found in the United States. How in the world did they live, apparently prosperously, if they didn't speak English or something? The guys seem just as confused, and spoke hastily in their own tongue. Verdi started to reach down to her backpack, but stopped as the arrow became focused on her again. She stood slowly back up and held out her hands to show they were empty. What did these guys think she was going to do, smash them over the head with her textbook? Yeah, right. 

Verdi was in a quandary, these guys obviously had to come from somewhere, so they might be able to take her back to where ever they came from and she could call home; however, they were also a bit scary and she wasn't sure she wanted to be with them. Maybe she should just wait here for the next group of people to come by. 'Right, the likelyhood that more people will show up in this forest soon was about a million to one.' She wasn't even on a path, for goodness sake! What was she going to do? Say, 'I'm sorry, you're wacko, I think I wait for the next group of rescuers, thank you'? 

For better or worse, Verdi didn't have to make a decision either way. Archer guy motioned for her to follow him, and with the other two pointing arrows at her, she did as directed (picking up her stuff and walking after him) while the two stayed a few steps behind her.

° Translation: I don't understand, do you speak German? French? Spanish?


	4. Walking

_AN: Now we get to the good part, where she's interacting with the Middle Earthlings. Oh, no offense to any Amish or cultists or anything, I just thought it fit well. The names of Archer's accomplices are random, so don't go reading into them._

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. Enough said._

Verdi wondered where they were taking her, it was almost totally dark and her sense of direction was befuddled. She knew if she walked north of her forest, she would hit the YMCA and the mall, and if she walked south of her forest, she would eventually reach the highway. Yet she heard no sounds of cars, or for that matter, no sounds of anything civilized. 'These guys must be part of one of those crazy cults, the ones who revere nature and don't use any modern technology' she thought. 'Maybe they'll have a phone anyway, or maybe they can drive me in their little horse-and-buggy to somewhere with a phone.' The picture of the Amish guy in her history textbook popped into her head and she started to giggle. When they had read that section in school, Verdi and Caroline decided that one day they would drive in a nice blue convertible through an Amish town on a warm summer day with their music blaring. 

Verdi started cracking up, perhaps it was the stress, but the whole thing seemed almost as funny now as it did then! Archer guy turned around and looked at her, a peculiar expression on his face; he obviously didn't understand the mind of a teenage girl. 'Duh! He's never been a teenage girl!' That sent Verdi into more peals of laughter as she thought of the guy being shrunk a foot and wearing the tight little shorts and spaghetti-strap tanktops that were popular these days. All three guys frowned at her, and she closed her mouth obediently. 'These guys have no sense of humor, I bet they've never laughed in their life!' 

They kept walking and Verdi began to examine Archer guy more closely. His blond hair was long, the top part was braided tightly and there were two cute little braids on either side of his head, behind his pointed ears. 'Pointed ears! Humans don't have pointy ears!' Verdi walked a little closer, to make sure that it was just a trick of the light and his ears were really rounded. They weren't. 

"He has pointy ears!" She hadn't meant to say that, especially not so loudly. Archer guy stopped and turned around again, definitely annoyed. Verdi looked at him for a moment, then reached over and touched his ear. Archer dude jumped back, 'Man is he touchy, my goodness. Those ears are definitely pointy!' Verdi touched her ear, just to make sure she didn't have pointy ears. She didn't. 

Verdi sighed with relief, then she remembered the other two guys. She turned around to face them, 'Yep, they have pointy ears too, must be part of their cult thing.' Satisfied with that, she took off her backpack. 'Since we're stopped for the moment, I might as well get out my food. It's not like I have to save it anymore, these guys have to eat something, no matter how crazy they are.' She took out her bagel and apple juice, and proceeded to eat and drink as they continued through the forest. 

They walked and walked and walked. And walked some more. The sky was completely dark and Verdi's watch told her it was almost ten. 'It's way past my bedtime,' she thought as she yawned for the third time. She was tempted to ask, "are we there yet?" but she knew they wouldn't understand her. 'I hope we are almost there, because much longer and I'm going to wet my pants!' Verdi had peed in the forest before, but she didn't want these guys watching her, and she didn't think they would trust her out of their sight.

Nature wasn't to be denied, though, and it wasn't much longer before Verdi decided she had to find a little girl's room now! 

"Hey you!" Archer guy turned around and raised his eyebrow. 

"Haldir." He said, pointing at his chest.

'Oh great, now we get to the introductions, now that I have to pee!' Verdi pointed at herself, "Verdi."

Archer guy, no, Haldir, nodded and pointed at the other two. "Camthalion" that was the dark-haired one, "Huor" that was the blond one. 'Okay, intros done, now can I go hide behind a tree?' Verdi wasn't sure how to explain the call of nature without embarrassing herself. She tried to put on an pained, urgent expression and hopped around a little. Evidently she got her message across, for Haldir nodded, motioned to the trees, and then turned his back. He said something, and the other two turned their backs as well. 

Knowing that was all she was going to get, Verdi went into the trees, relieved herself, and came back feeling much happier. They walked on, as silent as ever. Verdi took the time to contemplate the meaning of life. Right. No, actually she thought about the dudes' names, they were weird, definitally not American. Yet, she recognized one of them, but she couldn't remember where from. 'Well, it'll come to me in the middle of the night, a few nights from now.'

They didn't walk much farther before the guys stopped and set up camp. Atleast she assumed it was camp, for they all gathered around, made a small fire and cooked some food. Verdi wasn't too happy, she wanted to go home, and these guys were taking a lunch break! But the food called to her, and she sat down to eat the funny bread and cooked wee, I mean, vegetables that they offered. 

Once they were done, Haldir and Huor settled down around the fire. Verdi realized with a start that the guys intended to spend the night here. 

"Wait, no, we have to keep going, I have to get home!" Her anguished voice broke the silence of the night and they all looked at her. Haldir motioned for her to lie down, whispering some soothing words. Verdi wasn't to be comforted, 'No, no, this is all wrong! My parents must be freaking out and these guys are acting like they're on a camping trip!' In her anger she kicked a tree, unfortunately for her the tree was harder than her toe and she danced around on one foot before collapsing by the campfire. The guys just shook their heads and looked out into the night or deep into the fire. 

'Wow, look at how the flames flicker in his eyes' Verdi was entranced as she looked at Haldir's blue caverns. 'It's almost hypnotic.' Verdi didn't realize how tired she was, and after a few moments of looking at the archer's eyes, she fell asleep. Her family was just going to have to wait until tomorrow.

The elves looked at her knowingly, and they sat up straight and conversed softly. They weren't tired in the least, but they knew she was. They knew that Galadriel wouldn't be happy if they exhausted the girl just so they could arrive sooner. The girl would need plenty of energy to explain her self to the elves. 


	5. Going to Lothlorien

_AN: Sometimes I wonder about myself! I already have some shady ideas for this story, stuff that can't happen for another few chapters at least! My ideas don't even really have anything to do with Verdi per se! I didn't even want this to be a romantic fic, but I think it's going to have to have a little romance. The trouble now is who will be with whom. I hate it when I do this to myself!   
Princess-arwen gave me an idea: I am quite willing to e-mail people when I update this story, so if you want me to tell you that the story is updated, just let me know your e-mail and I'll add you to my list. Don't worry, I won't go giving your e-mail address to anyone. :)   
Thanks to StarryStarryNight for her help!  
Thanks to all my reviewers!_

_Disclaimer: If it belongs to someone else, it isn't mine._

"talking"  
'thinking'  
~Galadriel mind-speaking~

Verdi opened her eyes, then shut them quickly. 'Too bright, somebody close the curtains!' She shifted slightly, a rock digging into her back. 'Wait, rock! Where am I?' She sat up abruptly, wincing at the sunlight penetrating the trees. As she looked around she remembered, 'Oh yeah, I'm lost in the woods with some weird cultists.' With this thought she reached over, grabbed her backpack, and pulled out her cell phone. 'What! Still no service! This is crazy!' Then a tantalizing smell reached her nose and she accepted the offered food with a small smile as she waved around her phone, trying to get a signal, with the other hand. Nothing. 

'I'm doomed! I stuck in a forest with three crazy, pointy-eared guys!' She noticed they were preparing to leave and motioning for her to get up, 'What! I just woke up! I need to brush my teeth! I need to take a shower! Why can't these guys speak English!' She grudgingly stood up and stretched, feeling stiff from her sleep on the ground. Archer dude came over and gave her some water. 

"Thanks," she said, but he only smiled and started to walk away. "Wait, Aldir!" Verdi called, and he turned around.

"Haldir." Oops, 'Haldir, Aldir, same difference. Gregory has a friend named Aldir, cute little black kid, full of mischief; Greg and Aldir were always pulling pranks. Must be why I recognized the name. Anyway...' Verdi looked at Haldir for a moment, then moved her fingers in the imitation of someone walking. She did someone walking far, and then someone walking a short distance. Then she spread her hands in a questioning gesture. Haldir apparently understood, for he smiled reassuringly and moved his fingers only a little bit. 

"Great! Let's get going, if I'm not home soon I might start to freak." Verdi started walking, then realized she had no clue where they were going and stopped, waiting for Haldir to lead the way. He obliged and set off at an invigorating pace, not one Verdi welcomed at, 'oh, what time is it anyway?' she looked at her watch, 'right, this is way too energetic for six in the morning, and I'm called a morning person!' 

----------

'If this is a short walk, I can't imagine what a long walk is,' Verdi thought as they walked through the trees. 'It's been three hours and I still see no signs of civilization. What if we never get there? What if we're lost in here forever? What if the police never find me? What if these guys are kidnapping me? How do I know I can trust them? They still watch me! Their bows always ready to shoot me down! I'm going to die! Mommy!!' Verdi was becoming seriously worried, the forest wasn't supposed to be that big! 'Calm down, Verdi, don't panic. You've pulled through this long, you can keep doing it. They haven't hurt you yet, they haven't been hostile in any way. They fed you, for goodness sake!' 

Verdi realized she was hungry, 'What I wouldn't give for an english muffin and peanut butter! I told Caroline I should keep a jar of peanut butter in my backpack!' She spent the next few minutes imagining she was eating some wonderful peanut butter.

~Verdi.~ 

'What was that?'

~Welcome to Lothlorien, Verdi Kellor.~ 

'Ahh, I'm hearing voices in my head! I'm going crazy!' Verdi put her hands over her ears and shook her head, trying to get the voice out. The guys looked at her strangely, 'Great, now they think I'm wacko.'

~Do not worry, there is nothing wrong with your head.~

'Who are you? And what do you want?' This was too weird.

~I am Galadriel, Lady of Light. You come from far away, yet you are welcome. Thus, I greet you.~

'Wait, I don't live that far away, I'm just a bit lost.' But Verdi got no reply. 'There is something really strange going on, nothing is as it was before. The forest is huge, the trees are huge and of a kind than I have never seen, there are weird guys, in funny outfits, who speak funny languages, some crazy lady is talking in my head...What is going on?! Why is this happening to me? What have I done?' 

Verdi didn't have the chance for more thoughts as they suddenly came into view of a city of trees. There were flickering lights everywhere, houses in trees, stairs curling up the trunks, and more strangers walking around. The whole place seemed to glow, radiating a vibrant light that encompassed everything. It was like a dream, a dream that smelled of fresh water and growing plants, a dream that felt warm and welcoming, a dream that sounded like spring and happiness; Verdi was sure that if the dream could be eaten it would taste crisp and sweet. 

"Wha...What is this place?" Verdi was astonished by the view before her. Haldir turned to her, and gestured to the city. 

"Lothlorien." Verdi shook her head and rubbed her eyes, but the scene didn't change and soon they were walking up one of the winding stairways. She looked around her in wonder, taking in the beauty surrounding her. 'I've never heard of a place like this, how do they keep people away?' She heard birds chirping, and the soft sound of a distant waterfall. There was a slight breeze that danced across Haldir's hair, flicking it gracefully. Verdi thought she saw a firefly flittering around, but it was only one of the mysterious lights. 'What are those?' 

Soon they came to a room, Haldir stopped at the doorway and motioned for Verdi to enter before him. She looked at him, then the two behind her, and decided it was best to do as ordered, the room couldn't be any worse than an arrow in her back. She stepped into a room filled with soft light and came face to face with two tall white figures. Verdi inadvertently took a step back, unsure of what to do, or say to the intimidating people infront of her. They were beautiful, ageless, and seemed to glow. Their eyes sparkled like stars and their hair, golden for the female, silver the male, had a delicate sheen.

The male said something in the same flowing tongue Haldir had spoken in, but Verdi still didn't understand.

"I don't speak your language, sorry. Is there a phone somewhere I can use? I really need to get home, my parents must be frantic." 

~You cannot go home.~ Verdi turned in surprise to look a the lady.

~Yes, I am Galadriel. You are not from this world, or rather, this world is not the world you call your home.~ Verdi stared at her blankly, what did the lady mean, why couldn't she go home? She got here someway, she must be able to get back. 

~This is not your Earth, this is Middle-Earth. You came through a portal somehow, from your world to ours, and there is no way, that we know of, to send you home.~ Verdi whirled around, suddenly feeling trapped, this lady was not only talking in her head, she was reading her mind! 

'I wanna go home, I can't stay here! I have friends, family, what about my dog! I have to go home!' 

~I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do. You may stay here for as long as you would like, though I do not know where you would go otherwise. It is not safe for a single traveler, especially a female.~ 

"I can take care of myself! I must go home!" The surrounding elves looked at her, not understanding her sudden outburst, but they had been with Galadriel for long enough to realize that she must be talking to the young girl. Verdi noticed their response, 'How is it you can understand me and they can't?'

~The mind has no language barriers. In time you will learn our language and know the ways of the elves.~

'Elves?'

~Yes, we are elves,~ Galadriel gestured to the others in the room. This was too much for Verdi and she did what she always thought was the worst thing to do in a stressful situation, she fainted.

_Okay, that was totally not the best chapter ever, sorry. And it is totally ununique for her to faint, I know, but atleast she isn't hurt physically, mentally or spiritually! And she won't be out for more than a few seconds. My mind is having troubles, but I spent so long writing this I decided to post it anyway. Please bear with me! Also, what should I do about the language stuff. Should I let Verdi just gradually learn Elvish and/or Westron, or should Galadriel do something to her head so she can understand one or both languages? Please tell me what you think! Feel free to e-mail me comments as well as review!_


	6. Meeting Galadriel

_AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! _

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters_

"English talking"  
'thinking'  
~Galadriel mind-speaking~  
*Elvish talking*

Verdi woke as she fell, but wasn't able to rescue herself in time. Luckily, elves have fast reflexes and Haldir caught her before she hit the floor. 

"Thanks," Verdi mumbled as she straightened up; Haldir gave her an unidentifiable look and went back to his spot by the door. Verdi felt awkward, she had no clue what she was supposed to do in this strange place, a place that apparently wasn't even close to home. 'Ha, right, and I'm the Queen of England. Maybe I'll just casually walk out of here and head back the way we came, eventually I should reach the city, right?' 

~Child, you cannot go home, I am sorry.~ Verdi almost jumped, that strange, airy voice was still in her head! 'Why me? Maybe this is just a dream, maybe I'll pinch myself and I'll wake up. That's what they always do in the stories.' She pinched her arm, hard. 

"Ow!" All the elves looked at her, startled. Then they started talking in their weird language again. 'Guess this is real, or as real as possible. Why can't these people speak in English? My goodness, don't they know it's rude to talk about someone behind their back? I know they're talking about me, they keep glancing over here.' At that thought, Galadriel once more turned her head towards Verdi, looking her up and down. 

~Come here, child.~ Galadriel beckoned Verdi over with her hand, and Verdi instinctively obeyed. For some reason she felt she could trust this mysterious woman, or elf, as she called herself. Galadriel put her hand on Verdi's forehead. 

~Close your eyes.~ Verdi closed her eyes and her mind was thrown into a swirling sea of blue and green. Her mind's eye saw funny characters dance around the ever-twisting spiral, and she heard voices talking all at once. They weren't loud, but they were clear in a jumbled sort of way. Then a yellow light appeared at the center of the swirl, and it grew larger and larger as Verdi heard Galadriel murmur incomprehensibly in her ear. Slowly the yellow pushed out all other color and Verdi felt as if she was looking at the sun. The glare hurt, but she could not look away; she was entranced by the sounds as well as the yellow plane. Suddenly it all went black and Verdi heard the voice still speaking in her ear, but she could understand the words. She opened her eyes and looked into Galadriel's blue ones, perplexed.

"What did you do to me?" She whispered, her face pale and her eyes flying around the room of their own will, searching for exits.

*Do not fear, I only taught you our language. Now you will be able to understand us, and we will be able to understand you.* Galadriel's voice was soothing, but it didn't calm Verdi's nerves.

"What do you mean, you taught me your language! You can't just make someone fluent in a foreign language like that," she snapped her fingers, glared at Galadriel, and snapped her fingers again, just for good measure. "Did you ask me if I wanted to learn the language? No! Did you ask if I wanted you to talk in my head? No! You stupid grown-ups think you can do anything you want, that we are just stupid teenagers going through a phase! You mess with our heads, and do idiotic things like pretend you live in some strange world called Middle-Earth! I just want to go home, don't you understand that? I just want to go home." Verdi dropped to the floor as she said that, whispering the last word. She put her arms around her legs, trying not to cry. She was quite overwhelmed by the entire situation. Sure, she always dreamed of going somewhere far away, didn't everybody? But as much as her heart wished it was true, her mind argued that she was just being naïve. 

Galadriel looked at Verdi, pity on her face. *Why don't you leave us,* she said to the other elves, who simply nodded and made their way out, except for Haldir. 

*Are you sure this is wise, milady?* He asked hesitantly, *We know nothing about her, and she wears strange clothing and carries strange objects.* He motioned to the backpack and violin sitting next to Verdi, who was trying to ignore them but was fascinated by the fact that she could now understand them. Oddly, that made her feel a bit better. 

*I will be fine, but please send someone up with some hot tea and a bite to eat, she's starved.* Galadriel looked accusingly at him.

*I fed her this morning,* Haldir defended himself.

*She is a young, growing girl; she needs to eat.* Galadriel said firmly and motioned for him to leave. Haldir sighed and left, shaking his head. 

Galadriel sat down beside Verdi and put her arms around the confused girl. Verdi stiffened at first, then relaxed into the embrace. She didn't know what to think, but her heart and body, as well as her mind, seemed resigned to accept that fact that she was not going home anytime soon. She took a few deep breaths and sat up straight, looking around the room, assessing her situation. 

"Well," she began, but Galadriel shook her head.

*Speak Elvish.*

"How?"

*Just think you're speaking Elvish and you will.* Verdi rose an eyebrow, but did as directed. Surprisingly, or not, it worked.

*I guess I have to accept this all as being the new reality, it's not like I have any choice anyway. It all seems totally bizarre and impossible to me, but it's not like I've never wished something like this would happen. So I'll just go along with it and see what happens.* Verdi wasn't sure if that made sense at all, but Galadriel nodded, so apparently it did. 

*Good,* the elf-lady stood up and put her hand out to help Verdi up. They went over to a little wooden table in one of the corners that Verdi hadn't noticed and sat down. 

*What are you going to do with me?* Verdi asked, a little timidly. Now that she was here, she didn't want to be stuck in a room all day, but she didn't know what these elves did.

*I don't know.* Galadriel admitted, *We've never had anyone come here that didn't know anything about elves, or Middle Earth, in general. Most humans go to Rivendell if they go into any of the Elven realms, but,* she held up a finger as Verdi started to speak, *we have plenty of room here, and there is always plenty to be done. What did you do at home?*

Verdi thought about her life in Illinois, it was nothing special, just the ordinary life of a high schooler, but she wasn't sure how it would seem to Galadriel. *Well, five days of the week I went to school for most of the day, then I'd either go home or go to practice. On Saturday and Sunday, I would usually do homework, help clean the house, hang out with friends, practice my violin, or whatever. In the summer I don't have school, so I usually just wander around, swim or bike or whatever with my friends.* 

*I do not know what to make of that, for that is not like the life of any human child I have known. But your world is much different from ours, I can see.* At that moment there was a knock on the door and an elf came in with food and drink. She put it on the table with a nod to Galadriel, who said *thank you,* and left. 

*What skills do you have?* Galadriel was obviously trying to find something in common with their two worlds.

*Um, I'm pretty good at math,* Verdi started, but the elf looked at her blankly. *You know, adding, subtracting, that stuff,* Galadriel nodded, but still seemed a bit confused, Verdi decided she better skip the whole school thing. *Um, I play the violin, I'm not spectacular or anything, but I enjoy it. I'm in the orchestra at school and my friends and I have a quartet.* That seemed to go over pretty well, so Verdi pressed on. *I like to cook, but nothing fancy. Mac-N-Cheese all the way! I like animals, I have a dog named Michel and two cats, Fred and George. They're orange.* Verdi giggled, but the Lady of Light didn't get it. *Um, I like to be outside, I can climb trees and I have my own little garden.* She neglected to mention that it consisted solely of tomato plants, which could survive anything. *So, yeah...*

*I do not understand everything you have said, but that is no matter; it will be a time before we give you a regular task that suits your capabilities. You must learn your way around first, in any case.* She stood up, *Eat the food, I will be right back.* With that the Lothlorien Lady floated away and Verdi was left in the less-glowing than before room. She looked at the food, sighed, and began to pick her way through the strange nourishment in front of her. 

_AN: I decided that Verdi learning Elvish the hard way would not be fun to write (especially since I know about three elvish words) and it could become quite confusing. So, anyway, hope y'all liked this chapter._


	7. Longing

_AN: Sorry this took so long, the usual busy-ness along with a bit of writer's block tried to bring me down, but, in the end, I prevailed!_

_I have 30 reviews! Yey! They you everyone!!!_

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters._

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking*

As Verdi ate she contemplated the strange company she was keeping. 'Elves, they call themselves; how many times have I read about elves? I wonder which type of elves they are; they're obviously not the short, jolly Christmas elves, nor are they the hardworking, unassuming House elves of Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). There are so many varieties, created by thousands of fantasy authors over thousands of years. Are they the noble elves of Shannara (Terry Brooks), or the haughty elves of Norse mythology? Perhaps they are the secretive elves of Midkemia (Raymond Feist), the mischievous, spiteful elves of German stories, or the proud, music-loving elves of Alanda (Mercedes Lackey)? Or maybe they...' Verdi's thoughts were interrupted by the return of Galadriel. 

*Are you finished?* The elflady asked, coming to stand in front of the table. Verdi nodded and stood up, starting to put all the dishes back onto the tray they came in. *Don't bother dear, come, I will show you to your room.*

Verdi followed Galadriel through a series of halls, along multiple pathways, and up and down various stairs. Presently they came to what Verdi decided must be the section of trees that served as the living quarters of the various elves. She looked around her in wonder, admiring the decor of the rooms: elegant carving defined each talan, graceful curves that added to the grandeur of the luxurious fabrics and colorful paintings that decorated each suite. The Lady of Light led Verdi into one such room. 

*Does this please you?* She asked, checking to make sure everything was in order of the guest. 

*More than you can ever imagine,* Verdi said softly, entranced by the thought that this magnificent room was to be hers, for the time being. She gently set her stuff down, and made a full 360° turn, slowly, taking in the place. Galadriel smiled, and turned to leave. 

*I will leave you to settle in, feel free to use everything in the room, and if you need anything, just call.* She pointed to a little red rope with a fringe at the end hanging in one corner. *I have arranged for one of our younger girls to assist you, she will come and get you when it is time for supper, and take care of your needs.* Galadriel looked Verdi up and down, *I shall make sure she arranges for you to receive some clothing soon.*

*I don't know why you are doing this, but thank you very much.* Verdi said softly, not liking her dependency on the elves, but grateful for their apparent kindness. 

*There is hot water in the bath in there,* Galadriel motioned to a little room off to the side, *I suggest you use it before it cools. I will see you at supper.* With a pointed look to the bathroom, the elf sailed out and Verdi sighed with relief. The lady was nice, but quite intimidating. 

Verdi glanced around the room once more, before deciding she had better bathe first, then she could explore her new haunt. She went into the bathroom and found the water was indeed hot; gladly stripping of her dirty clothes, Verdi climbed in and relaxed into the tub. The water smelled sweet, like the lilies that decorated the bathroom. The walls were a soft, creamy orange-yellow, and the tub and sink were off-white. The elves had rigged some sort of water piping system, apparently, for the sink, but the toilet was a hole that fed into a large tube that disappeared through the floor. No nice plumbing like back home, 'well, you can't have everything, even in wonderland.' 

After washing her hair and cleaning the rest of her body thoroughly, Verdi got out, dried off and put on the blue robe that was on the bed. She brushed out her dirty-blond hair that fell half way down her back and rinsed out her mouth, it felt really gross that she had not brushed her teeth in twenty-four hours. With herself as refreshed as possible, Verdi began prowling around, opening all doors, cabinets, drawers, closets; she even peered underneath the bed. Unfortunately the was nothing interesting in the room, except for the room itself. It was a spacious arrangement, a bedroom that contained not only a bed but a desk as well, a bathroom, and a walk-in closet. The walls were blue and there were plants in many of the corners, the furniture was made from a peculiar wood that seemed to change color depending on the angle from which one looked at it, the coverings were of a light, soft fabric with intricate leaf and vine designs. It was all beautiful. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, pulling her back to reality. *Come in.* An elf maiden drifted in, smiling a little shyly, with an armful of clothing. 

*Hello, I am Nienna,* her voice was soft and musical, *I am to help you get ready.*

Verdi nodded, *My name's Verdi, nice to meet you,* she held out her hand hesitantly. Nienna seemed a bit confused for a moment, but then clasped Verdi's hand with her own. 

*Galadriel said for me to bring you some clothing, and make sure you are all right.* Nienna laid out the clothing on the bed: some underthings (thankfully, it is not pleasant wearing the same underwear for two days) and three very nice dresses. Verdi opened her mouth, but then closed it, deciding the elves must want her to look nice for her first meal with them. 

Nienna helped Verdi try on the various garmets, something Verdi felt very awkward with (changing in front of a stranger is not fun). Nienna didn't seem to notice, so Verdi gritted her teeth and tried not to be too self-conscious. Eventually they decided on a green dress (it fit the best) and Nienna braided Verdi's hair. Verdi didn't enjoy all the get-up just for some dinner, but was pleased with herself when she looked in the mirror. She wasn't gorgeous, but she looked nice and presentable. 

*There, you are ready, now we must hurry for it is almost time to eat.* Nienna led Verdi to the dining area (it was outside), the elf walked quickly, saying very little. In fact, she hadn't said more than was necessary the entire time she'd been with the girl; Verdi wondered if she was always so quiet, but decided she preferred the silence to the endless jabber she was sentenced to at school everyday. 'I wonder if they miss me. What are they doing right now? Do they have a search party out?' She didn't think her parents would give up so soon, but the police weren't always so hopeful. She didn't have much more time for contemplation as they made their way to their seats.

Dinner was interesting. Verdi didn't say much, she answered the questions addressed to her, but occupied herself primarily with listening to the conversations around her, most of which left her utterly bewildered. She wasn't particularly hungry, picking at her food rather than eating it, but dessert was good. There weren't many elves there, but she recognized the three that found her, as well as Galadriel and Celeborn. The dinner wasn't long, but Verdi soon found herself wishing she was back at her room. 

After supper, Galadriel stopped Verdi, complementing her on her appearance and asking her if she was all right. Verdi said, *Thanks, and yes I'm fine, just a bit tired.* A bit later, however, Verdi found herself sitting on her bed, not tired any longer. 

Verdi sighed for about the hundredth time that day, still perplexed by her situation. She sat down and opened up her violin case, taking out Lady Amber and tuning her. She made an impromptu stand using the sill of one of the many windows and began to play. She absorbed herself in her music, relaxing and letting the songs consume her. She played with little thought to what she was playing, her mind and body seemed separated. 

About half an hour later she looked out into the dark forest, and found herself playing a sad love song. A tear trickled down her cheek and she bit back a sob that threatened to escape. 'I want to go home.' Verdi put away her violin and climbed into the soft bed; as she lay down her walls crumbled and she began crying uncontrollably. She wished she was home, she wished she had her own clothing, was lying in her own bed, filled with normal food. She fell asleep, miserable and discouraged.

Verdi woke up the next morning, light streaming into her eyes. She groaned and turned on her other side, burying her head in her pillow. She tried to go back to sleep.

Two hours later she was still in bed, still awake. 

An hour later Nienna came to check on her; Verdi said she wasn't feeling well and the elf left to bring her some light breakfast. Galadriel returned with Nienna to check on Verdi, but Verdi was asleep when they arrived. The elves left her the breakfast, murmuring softly about weak humans. 

Verdi stayed in bed all day, alternating sleeping and staring at the ceiling, feeling glum. She ate nothing, drank little, and said only a few words to the elves. She had no fever, but her face was pale and her skin clammy. 

The next day began the same, but Galadriel urged Verdi to get up. 

*You'll feel better once you bathe and eat.* But Verdi refused, her melancholy face turned away, facing the wall. She didn't want to move, all she could think about was home. Visions flashed before her eyes, she saw her parents, her brother, Caroline, her cats, her room, her school. Tears ran down her face, her pillow was damp and her sheets in disarray. Still, she lay there, ignoring the increasingly irritated elves. 

Yes, the elves; Galadriel knew that Verdi wasn't physically sick, but worried that Verdi's depression would make her so. If only the stubborn girl would get up! Yet Verdi wouldn't and another day passed. 

The third morning arrived and once again Galadriel and Nienna urged Verdi to get out of the bed. And once again Verdi refused. Galadriel's eyes were cold and she whispered something to Nienna. The younger elf nodded, her face grim, and left the room. Verdi ignored it all, her thoughts plagued by memories. 

Not long later, Nienna entered the room, followed by Haldir. 

*Verdi, I'm asking you one more time, will you get out of bed?* Galadriel asked, trying to keep her voice soft. Verdi made no reply but turned away. Galadriel nodded to Haldir. 

The Guardian of Lothlorien threw back the covers and picked up the girl. Verdi struggled, but she was weak from her lack of food and excess bedrest. Haldir held her firmly, but gently, strode from the room, walked down the stairs, and tossed Verdi into a pool of cold water. 


	8. Vampires

_AN: I am so excited! I have 44 reviews for this story! That is the most reviews I've ever received for a single story! Thank you all! In honor of my wealth, I'm going to take the time to answers some reviews. _

_Lady of the Squrriels: What do you mean a play off? Like a competition between Verdi and another elf? Musically, verbally, or physically?_

_my own: I know it might seem a little cold hearted to, um, dump her in cold water, but it was for her own good. The elves, as you pointed out, know the devastating effects of despair and sorrow, and Verdi forced them to resort to extreme measures to "wake her up." It's sorta like chopping off a diseased limb to prevent infection of the entire body._

_lishmi: So far this isn't very plotty, but Verdi will help Middle Earth eventually. It's not a long range thing, though, she will just be more put in a situation and forced to act, than save the world over time. And first she has to be at home in Middle Earth and understand it before that can happen, so it'll be atleast a few more chapters. Also, Haldir doesn't speak English, English doesn't exist in Middle Earth. What we read (or hear) when reading (or watching) LOTR is Westron, the "Common Tongue" of Middle Earth, which Tolkein has kindly translated into English so we can understand the story. _

_padawan_jinx: Definitely as in Weasley cats, long live the Weasley twins!!! I too have been wondering what elves do all day, and let me tell you, I am quite stretching the creative part of my brain to figure it out!_

_San Antonio Rose: Thanks for the very helpful review, I tried to fix the errors and I had totally missed the spelling mistake. And don't worry about the romance, I got it covered. _

_Now, sorry, again, that this took so long, same boring excuse, busy busy busy. Well, on with the story..._

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters._

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking*

Verdi came spluttering to the surface, yelling at the top of her lungs. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You scum-sucking, pea head!" Haldir and Nienna had no clue what she was saying, but they knew it wasn't complimentary. Galadriel struggled to keep a straight face, easily understanding Verdi's thoughts .

"Can't a girl get any peace around this place? For the love of Pete, if you so much as lay a hand on me again, I'll soak ya! Ya bum!" Verdi treaded water in the middle of the small pool, glaring at the elves. She was so angry that she hardly felt the cold water. 

*Verdi come out, let's go get you some dry clothes and breakfast.* Galadriel said.

"No! Why should I! You'll probably dump me in a hot bowl of soup to compliment the cold water. I'm fine just where I am, thank you. I don't need you, I don't need any of you! You go away, and your pointy-eared friends too!" Verdi was almost shrieking.

*Verdi, you are being rude, Haldir and Nienna don't know what you are saying. Now calm down and let's go inside.* Galadriel attempted to reason with the human child. 

*Oh yes, your snottiness, I'll speak in your cursed tongue. So these idiots understand what I think of them!* Verdi looked at the other two, daring them to address her. They didn't. 

*Verdi, if you will not come out, I will have Haldir get you.* Verdi didn't like that idea.

*No! No! I'll come out, just don't touch me!* Verdi was now cold, cranky, hungry and tired of being wet. Not to mention she didn't like weird guys touching her. She slowly swam to the edge and got out, shivering and feeling like a wuss. Galadriel wrapped a warm towel around her, and led her back to her room. There, Verdi was dried off, and put into a warm robe (Haldir left to do his duty as Guardian of the Golden Wood) and taken down to the kitchen. 

Once in the kitchen, she was given some warm broth and a glass of water, all of which disappeared quickly. The elves refused to give her more, for fear of her throwing it up. 'Ha, they think I'll puke just because I haven't eaten for a while. Not too much food on an empty stomach, they say. Well, they've never encountered the strong stomach of Verdi Kellor!' Galadriel left, giving instructions to Nienna to take Verdi to the seamstress elf, and arrange for some clothing to be made. After that they were to go to Verdi's room and clean it. They would be expected for lunch in a few candlemarks. 

Too downtrodden to object, Verdi meekly followed Nienna about. A nice older elf measured her, promising a new outfit by the next day. She even asked about Verdi's favorite colors and materials. 'Not that I understand the differences among the materials, polyester hasn't been invented yet, I see.' Some of Verdi's old wit was returning.

Cleaning the room didn't take long, so they still had time to waste before lunch. Verdi decided she might as well practice, so she entertained Nienna with some music. Her heart wasn't really in it, though, and she was relieved when lunchtime came.

Nienna led her to the lunchroom, but told Verdi she had forgotten something in the room and left to retrieve it, telling Verdi to go on in. The girl stood outside the door for a few minutes, listing the the twinkly sound of the elves and mustering up the courage to enter by herself. Eventually she took a deep breath and walked into a room about half full of elves, eating and talking joyfully. As Verdi made her way to the food, she tried to ignore the others and concentrated on her feet. 

"Oops, sorry," Verdi murmured as she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a tall, bony elf in front of her. The elf had pitch black hair, pale skin, and red lips.

"VAMPIRE!" Verdi screamed, turning around and fleeing from the perplexed elf. All the others turned to look at her, curious at the outburst. Unfortunately the room only had one door, and the Vampire was near it. Verdi backed into a corner, her wide eyes flicking about, terrified. 'Strange place, strange plants, strange creatures. If you can have elves, you can have vampires. I'm going to die. He's going to suck my blood and leave a dried up corpse.' 

Galadriel had been sitting somewhat by the door, watching for Verdi. Since the girl hadn't seen her, the elf decided to let the girl alone, see how she acted. It wasn't good. As Verdi screamed, Galadriel got fleeting pictures of bats and blood, of caped men with fangs and dark castles. This girl sure could project her thoughts when her emotions ran high! The Lady of Light stood up and made her way to the human, not understanding her fear, but sensing it nonetheless. 

*Verdi what is wrong, why were you frightened of Annael?* Galadriel tried to move closer to Verdi, but the girl moved away.

*Why aren't you? Are you in league with them? Is that your plan? Are you buttering me up so I'm tasty?*

*I do not understand, Annael would never hurt you. He is an elf, just like the rest of us.*

*Then why doesn't he look like you? Why does he have black hair, pale skin, and red lips? None of you look like that! He's not an elf!* "He's a vampire!" It was true, the Lothlorien elves looked very different compared to this cave-dweller.

*Annael is from Mirkwood, not all elves look alike, just like all humans do not look alike. Now why don't you get some food, and we'll sit down and you can explain what you are afraid of.* Verdi swallowed, and looked around the room. The elves were atleast being polite, they may have been listening, but the pretended they weren't. 

*Okay.* Verdi whispered, she swiftly took some food and sat down, not looking at anyone around her. Once seated, though, she just stared at her plate. After a few moments, Galadriel spoke.

*Now what is this "Vampire" you speak of?* The other elves listened closely, they loved stories and they loved gossip.

*Well, um,* Verdi hesitated trying to organize her thoughts. *At home, there are stories about creatures, "Vampires," who drink blood. There is this famous book (and movie) called Dracula, which tells about a "Vampire" in Transylvania. Anyway, they bite people's necks and drink their blood, they have pointy fangs and red lips. They are pale skinned, dark haired creatures of the night. They can live forever unless they are killed, but the only way to kill them is to stab them through the heart with a wooden stake. They don't like garlic or crosses, religious stuff, and they sleep in coffins during the day. They hunt at night, some stories say they can turn into bats, others say they can just fly. They are just about as real in my world as elves are, so I figured if there are elves here, there might be "Vampires" too.* 

Verdi took a sip from her glass, she had a dry throat from all her talking. The elves were talking excitedly, being immortal there were few tales of Middle-Earth that they hadn't heard and they relished the new story. Galadriel pondered for a moment, then called to Annael and asked him to open his mouth. 

*See no fangs, he's not going to kill you.*

*Sorry,* Verdi said, feeling ashamed and immature.

*That's alright, you've given us something new to talk about, and from now on I'm sure I'll have a new nickname.* Annael smiled, *Youngling, once you're my age, nothing phases you anymore.* 

The next few candlemarks were spent extracting all Verdi knew about Vampires from her brain. She slowly began to feel at ease as she described the traits and characteristics of the creatures, trying to remember what she had read over the years. The elves enjoyed the new girl for the first time, and Galadriel began to think everything might actually work out.


	9. A New Day

_AN: So, yeah, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know it's been, like, three months since I last updated. Sorry about that, but atleast this is pretty long._

_Ryoki: Don't worry, Haldir will be back!_

_padawan_jinx: hehe, I've had similar experiences! Verdi didn't grab a table leg because she was too scared to think clearly; I'm trying very hard not to make her a Mary Sue, so she can't to the heroic thing everytime. Same goes for the teeth, she's not perfect so she doesn't remember all the little facts about Vampires. Also, she trusts the elves and probably wouldn't have tried to stab him with a stake anyway, but the elves wanted to reassure her. _

_corrina: I'm not going to give any secrets away about the romance, but I'm afraid no love triangle is in my plans. You'll have to wait and see, though..._

_Aislynn: Glad you didn't use your delete button, and I definitely plan on this being more adventure/humor than romance!_

_Claidi: I rather liked the Vampire myself..._

_Lady of the Squrriles: That makes much more sense, thanks. And it definitely has possibility, I was thinking about something along the same lines myself. The only thing holding me back is that I worry it'll turn too Mary Sueish, but I might be able to fix that..._

_saiyan-girl-cheetah: I didn't know that, do you know where I can find more information about it?_

_Meethrill: Anneal can handle it, he's a pretty cool elf. :)_

_Andray: Verdi was embarrassed as well, but the advantages of being from a different world is everything can be explained away by culture clash. _

_WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Glad you're enjoying! I love your name, maybe I should become WeasleyTwinsLover1113! Although I'm also obsessed with Sirius and Remus, so it should be WeasleyTwinsSiriusRemusLover!_

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine._

_Enjoy!_

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking*

The rest of the day had passed quickly, looking back Verdi couldn't really remember what had happened. The lack of food had muddled her brain a bit and it was all a daze. When she woke up the next morning, she felt happy and refreshed. Ready to start the new day, which was promising to be beautiful, she jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash her face. She heard a knock at the door as she made the bed and yelled, *Come in.*

Nienna entered, carrying some new clothing. *Good morning, you're looking well today.*

*Morning! I feel great! What's for breakfast?* Verdi finished making the bed.

*I don't know, I haven't been to the kitchens today.* Nienna set the clothing on the bed and closed the door. *I brought you a new outfit, try it on.* 

Verdi looked at the dress Nienna held up. *Wait, no, I am not wearing another dress. I thought I was getting some real clothing!*

Nienna looked baffled, *This is real clothing, what else do you expect to wear?*

*Um, let's think. Maybe some pants, and a shirt, or better yet some shorts! It's a little hot today and it's not even midsummer yet.*

*But you are a lady.*

*So, I am not going to wear a dress everyday. How do you expect me to do anything with all that fabric holding me down? Have you ever tried to run in a skirt? It's impossible!*

*But why would you need to run? Believe me, you are quite safe here. Our guardians protect us and we have never had to flee.*

*There is a first time for everything. Now if you won't give me some real clothing, I'll wear what I wore when I came here.* Verdi turned to the dresser and searched through the drawers until she found her old clothes. 

*You cannot wear that, what would people say? What would Galadriel say?* Nienna was appalled.

*I don't know and I don't care, stop being such a snob.* Verdi stomped to the bathroom and changed. When she returned she found Nienna had put the new clothing into the closet.

*Come, we must talk to Galadriel.*

The argument with Galadriel was long and trying, but in the end Verdi prevailed. A flustered Nienna was sent to the seamstress to inform the elf to make some male clothing for the girl. Verdi watched her helper leave with a smirk on her face, it was time a little disruption was created in Lothlorien. She felt the elves were becoming stale and Verdi decided it was her duty to freshen them up.

As they walked to breakfast, Galadriel was silent, a small frown on her face. Verdi didn't care, she spent the time trying to memorize the route; the sooner she learned her way around, the better. Breakfast was buffet-style, no one payed any attention as they served themselves and sat down. After a few silent minutes, Galadriel spoke up.

*I can't have someone babysit you all the time, so I hope you will stay out of trouble while you are alone. Starting tomorrow, I would like you to help in the kitchens to prepare breakfast, but other than that you are free to wander. Make sure you stay within the city, and don't bother others while they are working.* 

Verdi looked at her, surprised. Galadriel's tone wasn't cold, but it was close; evidently she wasn't in a good mood this morning. Verdi didn't have anything to say in response, so she just nodded and finished her meal. After clearing her place, she returned to her room to clean her mouth the best she could. Verdi was happy to have found the room okay and decided the first thing she would do was learn the lay of the land. 

Verdi spent the better part of the morning wandering around, often retracing her steps to implant the way firmly in her mind. After a while she found herself in a nice clearing, where a bunch of elflings were playing a ball game. Verdi watched them play, trying to understand the rules of the game. It looked like soccer, but there were two balls and instead of kicking the balls, they threw them. It was a fast game and the elflings seemed to be enjoying it immensely. 

The elflings stopped for a break and Verdi realized they looked about her age; she had thought they were younger. Cautiously one elf approached her, at first Verdi thought it was a guy, but as the elf came closer Verdi realized she was wearing a funny dress-like outfit that enabled her to run. It didn't look very comfortable and was probably still somewhat restricting, but it was better than the dresses Verdi had been forced to wear so far.

*Hello, my name is Enelya.* The elf was a bit taller than Verdi, with long blond hair pulled back from her face in various braids. Verdi instinctively liked her, sensing a kindred soul in this outgoing elf.

*I'm Verdi.*

*I know, I saw you yesterday. Everyone is talking about you, and Anneal.* Verdi blushed at this, but Enelya seemed to be amused by yesterday's scene. *Would you like to play with us?* Enelya gestured to the group of elves on the field.

*Yes!* Verdi had been too shy to ask, but was grateful for the chance to interact with the elves. She wasn't terribly athletic, but didn't care.

As they walked towards the others, Enelya described the rules of the game. It was pretty simple and after introductions were made (Verdi promptly forgot everyone but Enelya's name) they began to play. Verdi soon realized that the elves were faster, stronger and had more stamina than her, but was determined to do her best. While the elves, predictably, made a few remarks about the weakness of humans, in general they were nice to Verdi. 

After the game, the twelve elves, of which only three were female, and Verdi made their way to the kitchens to snitch some food and drink. As they sprawled out in the shade, Verdi began to learn more about the elvish way of life. The young elves were fascinated by the education system in IL as there was no formal education system in Lothlorien. Apparently, the elves learned by reading or listening to stories, yet most of their time was spent learning to fight (males), learning to cook, sew, etc. (females) and playing. They had a few chores, but it wasn't until much later that they were given real jobs. Elflings matured slowly and were expected to enjoy the process. Verdi thought this sounded wonderful, after all, if you can live forever, why rush to work? 

Slowly the conversation shifted to the Anneal and the visitors from Mirkwood; Verdi learned that darkness was growing in the forest of Mirkwood and the elves were here to seek council from Galadriel and some wizard dude named Mithrandir. Apparently wizards also existed in this strange land, making Verdi wondered what lay out in the forest beyond. She shivered at the thought of all the dark, evil creatures she'd read about. 

As the day progressed, some of the elves drifted away until only Enelya and two elves named Elu and Gildor were left with Verdi. 

*I heard you can make music, will you play for us?* Elu asked hesitantly. Elu was a nice, soft spoken elf whom Verdi had decided was hiding a dark secret. 

*Well,* Verdi hesitated, suddenly shy.

*Please, I'm so tired of listening to the same boring songs our bards play.* Gildor insisted.

*Okay, I'll be right back.* Verdi went and retrieved Lady Amber, tuning as she walked slowly back to her new friends. She knew she was pretty good, but she was always a bit anxious when playing before a new audience. 

*What do you want to hear?* She asked as she stood before them, not that she would know any of their songs, but she felt she should ask anyway.

*Anything, play something fast.* Gildor said. Verdi paused for a moment, thinking, then played a short jig she'd learned from a busker in Ireland. The three thought it was great, and Verdi soon lost her anxiety, catching their enthusiasm. The elves began to dance to her songs, and more elves came to listen. Verdi didn't notice, she had fallen into her musical euphoria, thinking only about her fingers stroking the strings.

Eventually she realized the small crowd around her and stopped playing, there were almost as many elves here as there had been at dinner last night. She had never received this much attention at home, and it was unnerving. She smiled weakly and sat down.

*Why did you stop?* Asked Enelya, who was still beside her.

*Tired, where did all these people come from?* Verdi said softly.

*They heard you play; we all like to hear new stuff. Whether it be stories or music, new creations are welcome among the elves.* Enelya dropped her voice, *About the only new stuff they do welcome.*

Verdi grinned, apparently adolescents in all races felt the same way about adults. Further proof that Lothlorien deserved some ruckus. *When's dinner? Playing always makes me hungry.*

*Soon, maybe half a candlemark.* Elu said behind Verdi, making her jump.

*Don't do that!*

*Do what?*

*Sneak up on me like that!* Elu raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. Verdi rolled her eyes, about to say something else when Nienna appeared.

*Verdi, come, you must get changed for dinner.* Verdi groaned, making Enelya giggle.

*What's wrong with what I'm wearing?*

*You can't wear that to dinner, it's not appropriate. Especially with our Mirkwood kin visiting, they will be joining us for a formal dinner and you must look your best!* As Nienna led her away, Verdi rolled her eyes at Enelya once more.

A formal dinner, wonderful, just what she wanted. Verdi felt like she had been thrust back to the Middle-Ages, she had never realized how much she loved technology. 

Dinner wasn't actually that bad. Nothing was required of her than sitting quietly and eating. She didn't see any of her friends, but she spotted Haldir and talked to him briefly. He was much more pleasant when he wasn't swinging arrows around or dumping innocent people into cold ponds. They parted on good terms, though Verdi concluded his arrogance never dissipated. Apparently his condition was permanent and Verdi decided he would be a better ally than foe. She also decided that he would be very fun to annoy and put him on her hit list, which also contained Galadriel and Nienna. 

After dinner they were entertained by some musicians, who played both familiar and unfamiliar instruments. Verdi was fascinated by the music; though nothing fast and catchy was played, the soft, sometimes eery music was magnificent. Her fingers itched to join in, and she resolved to learn as many songs as possible before she went home. 

Home. She hadn't thought much about it today, until now, and she felt a chill come over her. She was going home, eventually, she had to go home. This was a nice place to visit but... Verdi mentally shook herself. Now was not the time to get nostalgic. She made herself concentrate on the music, absorbing as much as possible. 

The elves began to drift away but Verdi stayed, listening to the music. Eventually only she and the musicians remained. The food had been cleared long ago and even the kitchen staff had left for the night. As the musicians finished their song, Verdi realized she had moved closer and closer to them, now she had a front row seat. She blushed a little, but the elves smiled.

*You like the music?* One asked, setting his instrument down. It looked like a wooden flute.

*Oh yes, it's beautiful.* 

*You play yourself, no? Perhaps you would play for us?* He gestured to the five elves behind him.

*I...I'm not that good and I don't have my violin with me.* She mumbled. 

*Later then, and we will teach you some songs. Perhaps we can trade, song for song?*

*Oh that would be lovely!* Verdi felt like her birthday had come early.

*Good, after supper tomorrow then.* He smiled at the look on Verdi's face, *Fear not, it will be much shorter than today's meal.*

Verdi smiled, thanked him, and skipped out of the room. The musicians grinned, it was nice to find a youngster interested in music. So many today became immersed in the warrior arts that they sometimes worried about the preservation of Elvish music.

Verdi didn't feel very tired as she left and took the long way to her room. The night was clear, the stars above glittered like the forest around her and Verdi liked the way her dress slid silently across the ground. 'Even the elves couldn't hear me tonight.' She walked slowly, thinking about the music she'd heard, letting her feet take her where they willed. She didn't worry about reaching her room, it wasn't like her mom was there to chastise her for being out late. 'Independence is so nice! I can come and go as I please, with no one to bother me.' 

She suddenly became aware of soft murmurs a bit deeper in the forest. Verdi stopped to listen, wondering who else was out tonight. Cautiously she took a step towards the voices, curiosity and conscience debating. 'On the one hand, I shouldn't go into the forest at night and it is none of my business who's out there. On the other hand, it might prove interesting and valuable to my quest for chaos.' Curiosity won, and Verdi slowly went into the woods, one silent step at a time. 'This is definitely a time to be grateful for the flickering lights in the trees. If it wasn't for them I'd be tripping and falling all over the place. I bet the elves didn't think how useful it would be for spies when they made this place!'

The voices, while still soft, were getting louder and Verdi realized she was moving towards a small clearing. She hesitated before moving to the very fringe of the trees and peered out. Two elves were standing in the middle of the clearing, their arms around each other. It was a breathtaking sight, the dark trees flickered with a soft light all about them, the moon, almost full, shown down upon them. Their love was obvious, it seemed to radiate around the elves, as they whispered devotions Verdi could not hear. The forest seemed to bless them, honoring the love that would last until the end of time. 

With a start Verdi realized that the taller one was Haldir, the arrogance gone and replaced by affection and caring for the elf in his arms, emotions Verdi didn't think he had. She couldn't tell who the other elf was, but the colors of the clothing were different so Verdi figured she must not be a Lothlorien elf. Haldir was facing Verdi, but didn't see her — he was too entranced by his lover's gaze. 

Verdi fought the urge to smirk as Haldir kissed the blond elf, whose face she still could not see. Haldir's kisses began to trail down the elf's neck and as the elf spoke lovingly to Haldir, Verdi was astonished to hear a male voice. She suddenly realized that the unknown elf was not wearing a dress, but warrior clothing similar to that worn Anneal. This blond elf was not the Vampire-turned-elf, but must be one of his party. 'Well, I guess the elves are progressive in some ways.' Verdi softly moved away, realizing the kissing was getting serious, leaving the two elves to their privacy.


	10. Sports and Music

_AN: So, yeah, I've been busy. And I'm having trouble deciding what to do with this story, but I'm figuring it out. I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter!_

_Andray: Me neither, I love the idea of castles, pretty dresses, swords and what not, but I could never live like that! _

_WeasleyTwinsLover1112: I'm trying to come up with some original pranks for Verdi to try out, so if you have any ideas, let me know! I've got a few in mind so far, though..._

_Someone Freaky: A little slashy, yes, but nothing explicit and not a major part of the story._

_kurleyhawk2: I'm doing my best!_

_padawan_jinx: The guy was definitely male, but I don't plan on having the relationship being a major part of the story. I don't know yet if it will even ever come up again, I'm just trying to make it a realistic story. I hope you continue to read my story, but if not, I understand. _

_saiyan-girl-cheetah: Cool! Thanks a bunch, I am definitely putting the site to use!_

_HalandLeg4ever: Thanks!_

_Ryoki: It's not Haldir and Annael, sorry if I didn't make that clear. It's someone from Anneal's party. Verdi's okay at cooking, mostly what she will be doing in the kitchens is following orders. Maybe later she'll introduce the elves to pizza or something, I dunno yet. _

_deedee23: Don't worry, nothing too major in the way of slash. Verdi/Haldir would have been horrible, they'll just be friends, I think. I'm not going to confirm or deny who the other dude is. I do like the H/L pair, but I haven't decided if that'll be in this story or not. _

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking* 

Nienna woke Verdi up early, so early sunlight was only beginning to filter through the windows into her room. Grumbling softly, Verdi put on the new pants and tunic that Nienna provided and followed the she-elf to the kitchens. Fully awake by the time she arrived, Verdi was put to work stirring, slicing, pouring and whatever else needed to be done. Apparently the elves started to make all meals early in the morning, for Verdi found herself chopping vegetables that she was sure weren't going to be eaten at breakfast. 'Why anyone would want to eat spinach or tomatoes at any time of the day is beyond me. Carrots and celery are okay, but other veggies can be a little sketchy.' 

Once she was dismissed, she made her way back to her room, where she cleaned up before heading to her own breakfast. She found Enelya and Gildur arguing over whose turn it was to wash the dishes. 

*I did it yesterday,* insisted Gildur.

*Yeah, but you owe me for last week,* reminded Enelya.

*That's what you always say, I made that up a few days ago!*

*No, that was for when I washed dishes after the feast a few months ago!* 

Verdi coughed loudly and the two turned to look at her. *How old are you?* Verdi asked, smiling slightly.

*Good morning, my dearest lady! Did you sleep well?* Gildur bowed low before pulling up a chair for her to sit on, ignoring the question. Enelya rolled her eyes, but Verdi played along.

*Why thank you, my good sir. I slept well, dreaming of your splendid company.*

*Why, then, I hope you will grace us with your presence again today. I myself was kept awake, remembering your beauty and poise.*

*More like he still hurts from the bruise you gave him when he tried to steal the ball from you yesterday.* Enelya poked the elf sitting next to her. *You will join us at Mácorne this afternoon, won't you? We need more players and you might become good at it eventually.*

*You mean I'm not now?* Verdi joked, *What is that anyway?*

*Mácorne? That's the game we played yesterday.*

*It's the most popular game among the elves. The humans, not including you, of course, think it's stupid, but there you have it. Humans, what do they know?* Verdi punched Gildor lightly.

*We're not that bad!*

*You're different, you're not like any other human I've ever met.*

*Oh, and you know so many humans, don't you Gildor. How many have you met, three?* Enelya asked.

*More than you, and it's true. Humans are stuffy, and they let their women do even less than we let our she-elves do.*

*Not by much.* 

*Come on, you know that's not true. Sure, you're expected to wear dresses and cook, but if you really wanted to, you could fight or something.*

*Not with my mother, I can't believe she even lets me play Mácorne.* 

*Do you want to fight?* Verdi interrupted, wondering what war was like for elves.

*Sure, well not really join an army, but I want to learn to shoot, join a patrol. I'd love to be a guardian! But my mother keeps saying it's not proper.* Verdi imagined a prissy she-elf, and older version of Nienna, and sighed.

*Have you talked to anyone, any of the guardians, about joining? Maybe if they knew you were serious, they'd talk to your mom.*

*I don't know...* Enelya mumbled.

*I say go for it, but be careful who you talk to. Haldir's so arrogant he'd probably think you were just trying to get into his bed.* Gildor joked.

*Hey, Haldir's not so bad. I mean, he's a little snotty but he can be nice.* 'As long as he isn't tossing you into cold water,' Verdi thought, but felt she should defend him anyway. 

*Oooh, does somebody like little Haldirkins?* Gildor teased, fluttering his eyelashes.

*No way, are you joking? Ew, he's, like, a thousand years older than me. EWWWW!* Verdi grimaced at the thought, *Besides, I don't think I'm quite his taste.*

*How do you know what his tastes are?* Enelya questioned, a sly grin on her face.

Verdi paused, as she remembered last night and wondered how much they knew. *I don't know, just a feeling I got. So, refresh my memory on Mácorne, what are you supposed to do when...* 

The three talked about the finer points of the ball game, and the different elvish teams in Lothlorien and the other Elven lands. Apparently it was pretty popular, and Verdi decided it was the Elvish version of football, without the beer. Elu joined them right before Gildor went to wash the dishes and, after Gildor finished, the four went out into the city. For awhile they watched the archers practice, trying to get Enelya to go talk to one, but she wimped out. As they walked away, Verdi told Enelya she should at least talk to her mom again. Elu, who had been filled in previously, said they'd try again tomorrow, giving Enelya a full 24 hours to gather up her courage. They had lunch and talked some more, before heading out to the Mácorne field. 

It was almost time for supper when they finally made their way home, breaking apart as they went to their own residencies. Verdi found Nienna waiting for her in her room, and got a scolding for her dirty clothing. 'I thought I was away from this, but apparently not.' Reluctantly, Verdi put on a dress. 

*If you will not wear proper clothing during the day, you must at least look nice for supper. Especially since we have visitors, it wouldn't do for them to think we don't care for you.*

*I'll tell them I chose to wear pants.* Verdi insisted, but Nienna looked even more horrified at that idea and hurried off to supper. 

Verdi grabbed her violin, so she could learn from the musicians after the meal, hoping that it would really be shorter than last night. 'They said it would be, but if the Murky people are still here, who knows? A song for a song, they said...' Verdi thought of the various songs she would play as she followed Nienna, wishing once again she'd brought more music home from school. 'I can't think about it, I got to stay focused on here, now.' Verdi mentally shook herself, but she found her mind wondering if her family was still looking for her. 'Maybe they don't even know I'm gone, maybe time passes differently here and it's only been a few minutes there. I gotta find a way home.'

Dinner was short and uneventful; Verdi sat next to Elu and another Mácorne player. Verdi found her mind drifting, as she absently stroked her violin case. The elves began to leave and Verdi bade farewell to her companions and walked over to the musicians. She stood shyly to the side, waiting for the others to leave.

*You are Verdi, no? I see you brought your instrument, good.* The one who had spoken yesterday addressed her. *I am Golradir, may I see it?* He gestured to her violin. Verdi opened the case and gently handed over her beloved violin, then she took out her bow and tightened it. Golradir plucked the strings and turned it over, looking at it from all angles. 

*What do you call it?* He asked, handing it back. 

*Violin.*

*Play something.* Verdi nodded and lifted Lady Amber up to her chin. She pulled the bow across the strings and stopped. 

*I need to tune it first.* The elf nodded. All the musicians were watching her, and Verdi was a little stressed, but she was an old hand at tuning and it didn't take long. She lifted the violin once more and began to play Beethoven's _Für Elise_. When she finished the elves clapped and asked to look at the violin again. It was passed around and Verdi showed them the basics of playing the instrument. In return, they showed her how to play one of their stringed instruments. Then they began to play, teaching her not only their songs, but how to read their sheet music as well. Late into the night they played, learning new songs, teaching old ones and just having a good time. 

Verdi went to bed tired but happy. On her desk lay three pieces of Elvish music, which was easy to read as their notation was similar to that back home. Before she fell asleep, Verdi promised she would try to write up as many songs as she could for the Golradir. 

_AN: Well, what do ya think? Short chapter, I know, but hey, at least I wrote a little! About Mácorne, I might decide to have a Mácorne World Cup type thing. Good idea or no? It would bring in more known characters, but I'm not sure it is something the elves would have. Thoughts?_


	11. Contemplations of Galadriel

_AN: Okay, this is coming from a different perspective than usual. Verdi has no idea about anything that happens in this scene. This is basically to show, a little, where I'm going with the story. I still don't have the details figured out, but I got the big picture made. _

_CAtz: I ment that Mácorne was like football in terms of how much the elves like it. Up here in the North Woods, football is very big, like 'if there is an important game on then there is nobody on the streets' big. I, personally, love soccer and am also hoping for World Cup tickets (we can't get them until next year, though, right?) but up here soccer isn't too popular. The kids (mostly boys, but some girls) all play football, the parents all sit around drinking beer, eating brats, talking about football, watching football, dreaming about football... I tell ya, it's a disease! Anyway, the Mácorne Cup idea went down the drain and you'll learn more about Verdi's importance soon (I hope). _

_Ryoki: Glad you liked the last chapter and thank you so much for your help. _

_Dy: Here it is!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, this goes for all previous and upcoming chapters, as well as this chapter. I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else. _

_Enjoy..._

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking*

Galadriel stood on the balcony of her talan, looking out over her city. It was early in the morning, the sun was just beginning to rise over the Golden Wood. All was still and quiet, except for a few birds singing in the distance. Galadriel often rose at such an hour to think; once the world awakened, the thoughts of others often distracted her. At moments, such as now, she needed her full attention on the problem before her. She was a wise woman, but even so, it was not without deep contemplation that she felt comfortable making important decisions. Many came to her for guidance, elves of every stature and, long ago, the occasional human, but rarely did she face such a quandry. 

Yet this time, none had come to her, the problem was her own, in a sense. Indeed, the person it did involve had no idea there was something wrong. 'No, that's not true. There is nothing wrong, it is just something is not quite as expected.' Perhaps she should contact Elrond, afterall, it was he who heard Gil-galad's last words. Perhaps she should invite him to visit, or send the girl to him, so that he might judge her for himself. Then again, maybe she was overreacting, wasn't it too soon? Wasn't the timing off? 

Galadriel paused, reflecting over the words Gil-galad had spoken on the battlefield. They had never been written down, indeed, many did not know of them. Only Elrond had heard them uttered, and few afterwords had heard them retold. Elrond had felt, and Galadriel had agreed, that they would be better left unspoken until they were needed. Until they began to show themselves true. 

Perhaps that time had come, for darkness was growing in Greenwood the Great and already the elves were falling into place. But the men, the humans! It was too soon, too soon. No, she would wait, surely there would be a sign, something to show that the time was right. It spoke of nothing that needed to be done on her part, her actions would not come into play until much later, if ever. The Mirror would tell her, if anything needed to be done. She needn't worry. 'Still, I will write to Elrond, at least. For he would not like to be suprised should this twist become reality.' 

Galadriel went into her study and began to write a letter to Lord Elrond, telling him about the new girl in Lothlorien and reminding him of Gil-galad's prophecy.


	12. Haldir the Teacher

_AN: I don't know what it is about Saturday nights, but that seems to be when I generally end up writing. Well, I now have the prophecy completed, so I'm going to try to update once a week. I'm a bit busy, but I can do it! Go me! Yeah, besides, I don't have the excuse of being unsure what's supposed to happen anymore. _

_Ryoki: Galadriel isn't too thrilled about telling Elrond what's up, so she's trying to postpone his wrath until the last moment._

_padawan_jinx: Glad you like the prophecy idea, I hope it works out as well as I hope it will._

_WeasleyTwinsLover1112: I'm trying to update soon. I'm not very good at it though, am I? _

_Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda. You know, not mine. _

_Enjoy..._

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking*

And so the days passed. Verdi would wake up each morning and go chop veggies, then she would eat her own breakfast and go out into the city. Her time was mainly spent talking and playing with the elflings and practicing with the elf musicians. She mostly played their songs on her violin and taught them her songs, but once and awhile she would try out a tune on their funny stringed instrument. She was given pants and shirts (still no shorts) to wear after another argument and life began to proceed smoothly. She rarely thought about her life back home, but sometimes she would lie awake at night and wonder what was happening back in Illinois. 

It was one of these nights, when Verdi was sitting in her room playing a soft lullaby to the shadows of the trees and thinking of Caroline, that her fingers suddenly began to pluck a strange tune. She set her bow down and tried to pluck out the notes tingling in her mind. Yet soon Verdi found herself playing an eery song, one unlike any other she had ever heard. It's notes forced her to use the full range of the violin and to pull the bow so slowly or so quickly that she soon tired from the exertion. And still the music wanted to be played. 

Haldir happened to be walking by during the middle of the song and wondered at Verdi's tune. Enchanted by it, he made his way to Galadriel, and urged her to hear it for herself. Curious and apprehensive, Galadriel walked towards Verdi's talan and what she heard there made her realize that somethings needed to be done.

The next morning, Verdi woke to find her fingers bleeding. Even the tough calluses she had formed from years of playing, couldn't endure the night's performance. 'Where are band-aids when you need them?' Rolling out of bed, trying not to get blood anywhere, she found some clean cloth to wrap around her hand. That finished, she proceeded to dress herself and then she made her way to the kitchens. 

Verdi sat down at a table and looked at her attempt at making toast. The fire had burned it somewhat, but it slightly resembled the breakfast she used to have at home. 'If only I had some peanut butter.' Deep in the contemplations of peanut butter, Verdi didn't notice when Haldir sat down next to her. 

*Good morning,* Haldir's voice sounded her her ears and Verdi almost spilled her breakfast. 

*Shitaki Mushrooms! Warn a girl when you approach, why don't you?! Don't you elves have any manners!?* Verdi took a deep breath, "Good morning, Haldir."

*What happened to your hand?* Haldir ignored her little outburst, concerned about the untidy, vegetable speckled bandage around Verdi's left hand.

*Oh, I got a little too carried away last night. It's nothing.* Verdi bit into her bread and smiled. 'So close.'

*You should have someone look at it.* Verdi held her hand out to Haldir, while continuing to eat with the other. Haldir looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

*Well, aren't you going to look at it?* Verdi asked, exasperated. Haldir carefully undid the cloth and examined the tips of her fingers. The bleeding had stopped but her fingers were covered in drying blood. 

*You need to clean it atleast.*

*After breakfast,* Verdi was oddly hungry this morning. She enjoyed eating as much as the next person, food always being a good reason to do anything and never one to turn down a free meal, but such large quantities was a bit unusual. Unconcerned, Verdi plowed through her pile of toast as Haldir watched, marveling that such a small body could hold so much food. Not the Verdi was particularly tiny, but compared to the Marchwarden, she was rather small. 

Verdi looked over at Haldir as she took a bite, chewed and swallowed. *So, what's up? Or did you just want to enjoy my wonderful company?*

*As much as I enjoy your companionship, I do have a reason for finding you this morning. Lady Galadriel would like you to begin learning the Common Speech.*

*The what? And what are you, Galadriel's message boy? I thought you were the infamous Marchwarden of Lórien. Can't Galadriel tell me herself, or is she still mad about my clothing choices?*

*Galadriel desires me to teach you, so she thought it fit that I should tell you. As to her other feelings, I know not.* Verdi choked on her food.

*She want's _you_ to teach _me_? Why? I thought you'd be too high and mighty to teach a mere female mortal. Besides, why should I learn this Common Speech?*

Haldir looked at her, annoyed. What she said was true, why should he have to teach her? It could be worse, she wasn't generally that horrible to be around, but he had better uses for his time. *Again, I know not the Lady's thoughts. But the Common Tongue is useful, it will enable you to communicate with your own species. As of yet, the only language of this land that you know is elvish, and should you go beyond elven lands, it will not help you.*

*Why would I ever leave? I thought it was made pretty clear I was doomed should I venture beyond your borders.*

*There might come a time when you will leave, if only to travel to another elven realm. Regardless, I will teach you the Common Tongue, as well as some history and geography of Middle Earth. We will begin once you are finished eating.*

*Oh joy, since I have that to look forward to, will you please go get me some more water?* Verdi handed him her bowl and resumed eating her toast. Haldir sighed and refilled her glass, wondering what the Lady was indeed thinking. 

And so, Verdi began to learn Westron, as well as various facts about Middle Earth. It wasn't quite as boring as her German or Social Studies classes back home, for Haldir could be amusing at times, but it was close. Once her friends heard of what she was forced to do every morning, some of them joined in the lessons. This provided more entertainment and as Haldir began to relax around the elflings and Verdi, it was almost enjoyable. 'Atleast there isn't any homework or a test on each unit. I don't even have to take notes, I just listen and talk!' 

The new language even proved useful in Mácorne games. Since not all the players knew it, those the could speak Common tried to be on the same team and could tell each other what they were going to do and the others wouldn't understand. Unfortunately, the others soon learned the words for things like pass, catch, right and left. 

Verdi didn't have anymore weird song inspirations, but occasionally she felt a tune tickle the back of her mind. It was if some song was there, just wanting to be played, but it was hiding because the time wasn't quite right.


	13. Maeglin and His Creation

_AN: Well, it's pretty much on time, no? A bit different then the others, this chapter takes place a long, long time ago. If you don't know some of what I'm talking about in this chapter (Beleriand, Ulmo, Valinor, etc.) you might want to check out The Encyclopedia of Arda. It's a super cool website that has been very useful in writing this story!_

_Soul: Sometimes roughness is necessary, and it could've been worse. _

_Cassie-bear01: Glad you're enjoying the story!_

_Ryoki: No talking violin, but there's still violin stuff coming up._

_just2spooky: You're welcome, enjoy this new chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I own Maeglin. Joy. All else doesn't belong to me._

_Enjoy..._

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking* 

In the days of old, when the Teleri dwelt on the banks of Gelion and before Ulmo returned to Beleriand to take them to Valinor, there lived an elf by the name of Maeglin. An artist and a fine crafter of wood, Maeglin resided in Ossiriand and waited to travel to Valinor. Neither old nor young, this elf was a solitary being, living among the trees with only the birds for company. 

Day after day, Maeglin listened to the birds sing as he whittled his fine carvings. Inspired by their song, he attempted to mimic their music; he discovered how to put holes in a hollow tube of wood and how to blow upon the end to make sounds. At first the sounds were harsh to his sensitive years, but slowly the tube was edited until Maeglin could create musical notes. 

Excited by his achievement and desiring to spread his good fortune, Maeglin left his forest for the nearby elven settlement. Maeglin spent many years among these elves and others, crafting his instruments for any who wished them and listening to the music the elves played upon them. Not a musician himself, the elf delighted in hearing the beautiful birdsong coming from his creations. But Maeglin began to miss his old home, the music no replacement for the lovely song of the forest. Eventually he left and returned to the trees, and once again began to whittle.

Gradually, a desire rose within Maeglin to build another instrument. More complex than his pipe, this new instrument would have a finer tone and wider variety of notes. He began to experiment; big holes and little holes, rounded corners and sharp corners, all different body shapes and sizes. Years passed, and Maeglin's desire became an obsession; he no longer created little figurines, every moment was spent on his creation. Yet still, he had no success.

Frustrated by his apparent failure to create this instrument, Maeglin grabbed his bow and arrows and went on a patrol of the forest. Wandering among the trees, Maeglin found nothing on which to unleash his temper. His anger growing, Maeglin spotted a fruit tree with a luscious apple towards the top. Unable to reach it, Maeglin decided to vent a little and notched an arrow. Intending to cut the stem so the apple would drop, Maeglin released the arrow and as he heard the twang of the bow it all became clear. Maeglin caught the apple as it fell and set off towards his home, knowing exactly how to truly begin his instrument.

More years passed, Maeglin worked with various strings and ropes, various boxes and containers, perfecting his creation. Instead of blowing upon a hole, a string could be plucked to create a sound; gradually more strings were added and the body was altered until it produced the best sound. Continually driven by his need to build what he new would be his most magnificent creation, Maeglin's life revolved around his instrument, every moment devoted to his work. 

And then one day he sat back and looked at the thing sitting before him, and Maeglin knew he had done it. Every method had been tested and retested, and this was the perfect design. Once more the elf went out into the forest, but this time he wandered looking for the perfect wood from which to craft his perfect instrument. Deep within the woods, his materials were gathered and Maeglin was ready to build his final project. 

He went home and there he built an instrument never before and never again made in Middle-Earth. It was a divine piece of work, like nothing he had ever done before. When finished its sound was so pure and its decorations so intricate that Maeglin knew he would never find anything so beautiful.

Not long after its completion, Ulmo returned to Beleriand and Maeglin knew it was time to travel east. But he was faced with a terrible decision; he greatly desired to bring his work of art with him, but something deep inside him told him to leave it behind. He debated with himself to no end, trying to defy his instinct, but in the end something greater than he prevailed. Before the elf could sail over the Great Sea, he had one more task. So Maeglin traveled west and went deep into the forests, and there among trees old and great, beyond towering mountains and swift rivers, Maeglin hid his magnificent creation. 

It was an instrument built for a single purpose: to save the world of men. 


	14. Twenty Five

_AN: Well, this is late, but I've been sick! Ha! So there. I'm going to try to get things moving, so there might be huge time jumps in the next chapter or two, but it's all good. A very big THANK YOU to breenNbloom and Ryoki, my only reviewers for the last chapter! Not to mention that bree reviewed every single chapter! Yey!_

_breeNbloom: I'm so glad you like my story, thank you so much! In answer to your questions...a candlemark is like an hour; since they don't have clocks, they have candles which have lines that mark off each hour (or they have different colors and each color represents an hour) and as the candle burns, time passes...I have never found anything that says Haldir isn't gay and to me he just always has been gay...Gil-galad was the last High King of Noldor, he died when he and Elendil (and Elrond and bunch of other elves and men) marched on Mordor._

_Ryoki: I know, I sorta liked it...being deep that is. We'll see how it all turns out, but maybe I'll do it again. _

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking* 

Time continued to pass, years went by and Verdi forgot her old life. She remembered stuff, obviously, her friends, her family, but it was all distant, like someone else's story. Occasionally something would stir a memory, a scent or the way someone said something, yet she felt just as at home, if not more at home, with the elves as she had ever felt with her own people. Her desire for music grew stronger with each passing day. She practiced for hours, by herself and with others; the better she became, the more she enjoyed playing and the harder she worked to improve. Unfortunately, her desire for other learning was not so strong. Never one for languages, after the initial easiness, she found learning Westron to be awful. It seemed that she couldn't remember anything from one day to the next, despite the variety of teachers and teaching styles she was given. Her lessons were a chore more than any other work she had to do and often wondered why she was being tortured, but no answers were given.

Thankfully, not all her time was spent with such intellectual pursuits, she continued to play with the elflings and do her share of work around Lothlorien. She became close friends with Enelya and the two often enjoyed playing tricks on others. A favorite target (besides the other elflings) was Haldir; after experiencing various hair colors (including blue, green, red and pink) and missing random pieces of clothing at important times, he began to relax and laugh at their antics. Not that he found them immediately funny, but a few weeks later he would smile (and grimace) at the memories. Verdi actually developed a good relationship with the Marchwarden, once and a while they could be found riding together. When he had time, he tried to teach her some basic self defense, at Galadriel's request, though the practices often ended up being more fun than work. After all, who could not enjoy beating on Haldir?

----------

'Twenty-five! I am twenty-five today!' At least, Verdi assumed it was her birthday; her watch had used up its batteries long ago, but, judging by the seasons, she had approximated her birthing day. Not that she ever did anything, the elves lived so long that celebrating such a thing every year would become tedious. 'I feel so old! But I feel restless too, I feel like I'm not doing anything. Everyday is the same.' For the past week, Verdi had been more frustrated than usual with her lessons and a gloom had come over her. In some ways it was that she was being treated like she was still young, even though she felt mature. The elves distorted view of time led them to occasionally forget Verdi's relative age; still a baby to them, she was in reality about a quarter through her life. Back home she would probably have a real job, be living on her own and supporting herself; the lifestyle she had grown up in could not be forgotten so easily and she thought herself well below her old society's standards. 

'Oh no, it's time to go to my lesson again. I hate it! Why do I have to go? This is so stupid!' Then it hit her, why should she go? it wasn't like they were going to do anything to her if she didn't go. 'I'll go for a walk instead, it's a nice day and it'll be much more fun. Then if they get mad at me, I'll just say I got lost.'

That decided, Verdi left her room and walked out into the forest without looking back. She wandered around, following the trails she had walked many times before with Enelya or Haldir, or even Galadriel occasionally. She stopped a few times to pick some berries or drink from a stream, but mostly she just walked and thought. 

After two hours, she realized she was lost. 'I could've sworn I knew where I was, how did I manage to get lost again? Maybe I'll go home...' Verdi wasn't sure she wanted to go home; five years ago she would've been happy, but now she wasn't so sure. Would she fit in? There was so much she must have missed. 'I don't know if I could even hold a conversation in English anymore.' She remembered very little German, and rarely talked in English. Sometimes she sang in English, but it was weird to talk with no one to understand. 

'Well, someone will find me. All these elves and their super senses, they'll find me.' But Verdi wasn't sure she wanted to be found and she inadvertently kept walking in the same direction she had set out in. With the setting sun to her back and a previous unknown wanderlust, Verdi hiked through the forest, confident in the elven ability to rescue her.

Little did she know that back in the city, the elves were frantic. No one could find her and even Galadriel couldn't sense her presence. It was as if the forest had consumed her.


	15. Ancient Artifacts

_AN: Since the last chapter was so short, I had time to write another chapter. Go me! Also, Maeglin (the elf in Chapter 13) is completely made up. I know that Tolkien wrote about another elf named Maeglin, but he is not the same elf as my Maeglin. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused._

_Ryoki: Yeah, big jump, but those years were really boring, so I didn't want to write about them. Don't worry, Verdi will be fine._

_Morgaine of Ithil: It's all sorta revieled in this chapter; unfortunatly, there's a bit of a cliff hanger here too._

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking* 

It became dark and Verdi found a tree to curl up in, soon falling into a deep sleep. The hours of walking had tired her and she slept soundly. She woke to chirping birds and a ray of sunlight piercing through her eyelids. After remembering where she was and what had happened, her first thoughts were, 'Well, I guess they haven't found me yet. No biggy.' She carefully climbed down from the tree and searched for food.

After breaking her fast on some berries (which were juicier than the ones she had found yesterday) she tried to decide what to do. 'The real question is, do I want to be found or not? I don't think I do.' With that decided, she looked around, trying to find the path. 'I could've sworn I took a path to get here! I must have been dreaming. Oh well.' Verdi didn't worry about it, she spun around with her eyes closed and started walking in the direction she was facing when she stopped spinning. 

Verdi spent the whole day in the forest, idly walking around, sitting by a stream or in a tree, or eating what she hoped were edible plants. She didn't really know what was poisonous and what wasn't, but it was her lucky day and she didn't eat anything she shouldn't have. It was so peaceful, no one was telling her what to do, the only sounds were those of the birds, the wind or the waters and she relaxed like she hadn't in a long time. No one found her, but she didn't think about it, so she didn't care. It was a bright, warm, sunny day, even beneath the trees and no sorrow could find her here.

At one point, Verdi came upon a strange clearing in the middle of the forest. It looked like an old meeting place, there were large, moss covered stones in what probably used to be a half-circle and she found an old knife partially buried by years of decay. The knife crumbled at her touch and Verdi found nothing else that was interesting, so she moved on. 

Late in the afternoon, Verdi discovered a huge, very old tree. It was so wide that Verdi's arms didn't reach even halfway around it, and so tall she couldn't see the top. 'This has got to be the oldest tree in the forest.' The bark was rough and worn, the roots poked out here and there, as if the soil wasn't deep enough for them. The tree had an aura of an ancient but kindly old man and seemed to invite Verdi to climb his thick branches. Not one to be rude, Verdi grasped the lowest branch and swung herself up into the tree. She climbed higher and higher until she reached the top, and from there she could see far across Middle-Earth. While her tree wasn't the tallest in the forest, it was the tallest in the surrounding area and gave her a magnificent view.

Verdi was awed by the beauty of the Golden Wood and looked across the tree tops for almost an hour, trying to figure out where she was, as well as enjoying the view. She could see what she thought was the city far away ('How in the world did I walk so far in such a short time?') and figured that if she walked west and a little south she could go back. Finally ready to return, she looked down to find her footing and saw a deep hole in the middle of the tree trunk. The trunk was hollow! Perplexed and curious, Verdi contemplated the likelihood of scary creatures in the hole and decided to climb down into the tree. 

Wishing she had a rope and a flashlight, Verdi carefully descended into the opening. To her surprise, there seemed to be footholds on the inside. Down she went, into the dark and mysterious cavern within the tree. A few cracks in the bark provided a little light but mostly she had to feel around for each step. She was thankful she was not wearing her old tennis shoes, but rather the soft boots the elves had made for her. She reached the bottom sooner than she had anticipated and there, in the dim light from the opening above, Verdi found an old, time-worn case. 

The hinges were rusted and the covering was torn, but it was still intact. She tried to open the case, but the light was so bad she couldn't see what she was doing. Carefully, Verdi picked it up (thankfully, it wasn't too heavy) and she slowly climbed up and out of the tree. It took longer to reach the top than it had going down, and she had to rest a few minutes be for climbing back to the ground.

Once she had reached the ground, she set the case by the tree and opened it. Well, she tried to open it. After the hinges refused to budge, she took a rock and hit them. Under this brute force, the rust broke and Verdi lifted the lid. There, upon soft blue cloth untouched by time, lay the most beautiful violin Verdi had ever seen.


	16. Secrets and Surprises

_AN: This chapter was written in record time, about 45 minutes! It's short, but I like it. Oh, and I saw Pirates of the Caribbean on Thursday! It was good! Though despite my love for Legolas, I like Captain Sparrow much better than Will Turner. But then, I liked Legolas before the movies were ever made, anyway. _

_just2spooky: Your welcome!_

_breeNbloom: Your welcome!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song, it was written by Sammy Cahn and Jule Styne (thanks to breeNbloom!). Anything else you recognize doesn't belong to me either. _

_Enjoy..._

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking* 

**...  
But we've got some corn for popping   
And the lights are turned way down low   
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow **

**When we finally kiss goodnight   
How I hate going out in the storm   
But as long as you hold me tight   
All the way home I'll be warm **

**Well the fire is slowly dying   
But my dear we're still goodbye - ing   
And as long as you **

*I've never heard you sing that song before. What is it?* Verdi stopped singing abruptly as Haldir stepped out of the woods in front of her.

*That's cause I'd much rather fiddle than sing. It's just a song people sing in the winter, back home. Now, what have I told you about sneaking up on people?* Verdi had long since stopped jumping and shrieking when one of the elves suddenly appeared, but it annoyed her nonetheless.

*I didn't sneak up on you. What's that?* Haldir pointed to the case she was carrying. Verdi shrugged.

*It's a secret. Now, what have I told you about secrets?* The elves didn't seem to understand that if you told people a secret, it wasn't a secret anymore. They were much too curious and liked to talk even more, so that secrets among them were rare. Of course, when it came to those of other races, they rarely revealed anything. Go figure.

*What is it?* 

*It is a secret.* Haldir grimaced, remembering Verdi's last secret. She had found an injured baby raccoon and had snuck it into the city. She, Enelya, Elu and Gildur had nursed it back to health, telling any who heard strange noises, and asked what was going on, that their operation was a secret. Once the little thing was well, it promptly escaped Verdi's room and left chaos in its wake. Fondly named Mereth ("feast"), for her love of food, the raccoon was soon called Amarth (doom) by the old, wise and more mature elves. Needless to say, Mereth was released back into the wild by the four, teary elves and girl that saved her. As far as Verdi knew, there hadn't been any harmful, lasting effects on neither the raccoon nor the elves.

*Took you long enough to find me, I was worried you had decided to let the orcs rid you of me.* She swung an arm around Haldir, who looked a little awkward. *I missed ya, pal.* She tweaked his nose and scampered away before he could retaliate. *Lead the way, oh immortal one.*

Smirking but rubbing his nose, Haldir decided to take the long way back to the city and set off at a brisk pace.

----------

*Are we there yet?*

*No.*

*How many more minutes?*

*That depends on how many more times you are going to ask me stupid questions.*

*What do you mean?* Verdi glanced suspiciously at the Marchwarden, who simply smiled and continued on his way.

----------

After finally reaching the city, Verdi made her way up to her room, sat on her bed and opened the case. Gently, she took out the violin and looked at it from every angle. It was beautiful and very well made, even without hearing it she knew the sound would be pure. Sure enough, she plucked the G string to hear a slightly out of tune, but very clear note. Carefully she tuned the instrument, wondering as she did so why there was no bow and how old it was. 'This has got to be a thousand years old!'

~Older than that, my dear. It was made before the First Age.~ Verdi looked up to see Galadriel in her doorway. The Lady walked in and sat on a chair, facing Verdi. *Well, aren't you going to play something?*

Verdi swallowed and hesitantly took out her own bow. She lifted up the ancient violin and pulled the bow across the strings. The sound was heavenly. She played a scale and then began one of her favorite Bach pieces. As she began, she knew she would never find a better violin. As she finished, she knew that she could never keep this fine violin.

*Here,* Verdi handed the violin to Galadriel, not wanting to hold it any longer, for fear she would never be able to let go. But Galadriel didn't take it. *You must take it, it is to good for me. It belongs to the elves, that is obvious. You recognized it, even.*

*I have never seen it before, I merely know a little history and the styles of the times. Though it was made by an elf, it is more yours than mine, or any other elf. Indeed it was made for you.*

*What?* Wordlessly, Galadriel took the violin and pulled the bow across the strings, like Verdi had done. No sound came from the violin. Curious, Verdi took it back and tried to play a scale, getting a perfect sound.

*No one but you will ever be able to play that instrument, until your time has passed.* Galadriel said, *Come, Lord Elrond is here and it is time you learned what the future holds.* 


	17. Gilgalad's Prophecy

_AN: So, I got TTT EE on Thursday and watched it last night (stupid school). I haven't had time to check out the extra two DVDs, but I was a little disappointed with the added scenes. Some of them were good, but Haldir still died! grrrr I was hoping that a short scene would be added in or a little Haldir would appear on the bottom of the screen and say "No elves died at Helm's Deep, do to the fact that they were never there in the first place." and maybe something like "Because the humans are incapable of taking care of themselves, a little divine intervention was needed and the elves saved the mortals." They could have just had a few lines scrolling across the bottom or something! Or atleast show Legolas mourning Haldir, make the fact that a super cool elf just died more significant! *sighs, curses, runs to find book copy of TTT and rereads battle-scene to make sure Haldir didn't really die* I do love the scene where Haldir comes to Helm's Deep, though. The look on Legolas' face is so hilarious! And, dude, the elves are totally honoring him when they turn as Legolas greets Haldir. Oh, and the new part, after the battle, when Legolas and Gimli compare kills is great. Finally Jackson acknowledges Legolas as a prince!_

_Anyway, I might write a little ficlit on the Prophecy, I haven't decided, but I'll let y'all know. Also, Verdi is still 25 years old and this takes place maybe ten years before The Fellowship of the Ring._

_Ryoki: Elrond is a hard person to write, let me tell you. I'm trying to keep him in character, but we'll see how it goes..._

_breeNbloom: Thanks, I'll put that into the disclaimer._

_Morgaine of Ithil: I love writing suspense, I love the feel of tingles on my arms and the quickening of my pulse._

_WARNING: Slight spoilers for LOTR, if you don't know the whole story, be careful. _

_Disclaimer: The Prophecy is mine and I am very proud of it. Though it is based on Tolkien's books, I wrote it; so don't use it! If you ask nicely, however, I might let you borrow parts. And I am always willing to help write stuff; if you are having trouble writing a poem or something, e-mail me and I'll give you some of my infinite wisdom. hee hee Seriously though, I love coming up with things like the Prophecy, so feel free to e-mail me. I have no claim to the characters, places, languages, etc that Tolkien wrote about. If you recognize it, it belongs to him. (ex: Elrond's quote about how the ring can't be destroyed — obviously I used Tolkien's lines._

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking* 

Curious, worried and wary, Verdi followed Galadriel out of the room, still holding the violin. In silence, they walked to what Verdi decided must be Galadriel's study. Inside, she saw Celeborn and a strange elf she did not recognize sitting on some comfy-looking chairs. Neither elf looked particularly comfortable, however, and stood up as the two ladies entered the room.

*Lord Elrond, may I introduce Verdi Kellor. She is the one I wrote to you about.* Verdi didn't have any time to wonder why Galadriel would write about her, as Elrond solemnly greeted her, eyeing the violin. 

*Verdi has just returned from a little excursion in the forest, and she brought back this treasure.* Galadriel gestured to the violin, and Verdi offered it to the two other elves. Elrond took it and, with Celeborn, inspected it.

*This is remarkable, I have never seen anything like it. It looks older than me, that is for certain.* 

*I believe it was made by one of the Teleri who later left with Ulmo.* Elrond cast a startled glance at Galadriel, then plucked one of the strings. No noise was heard. *Give it to Verdi.* Elrond complied; Verdi took the violin and some how instinctively knew what she was supposed to do. She placed the violin on her shoulder, lifted her bow, and played an Elvish song Golradir had taught her. The elves were filled with awe at the beautiful music coming from the instrument in Verdi's hands. Verdi was surprised, she had played this very same song on her Lady Amber only a few days ago, but it sounded infinitely better now. 

When she finished, there was a long silence. All the elves were deep in thought and Verdi didn't want to disturb them. Then Celeborn spoke.

*So, she is the one, another piece of the puzzle and a strange piece indeed.*

*A little young, but that cannot be helped.* Elrond looked Verdi up and down.

*What are you talking about? Strange and young? Why won't the violin play for anyone else? What is going on?* Verdi was annoyed, they seemed to be talking in code, as if she were not there. A glance passed among the elves and Galadriel spoke again to Elrond.

*It is your story, you were there, his herald, and it was you who knew him best.* At these words, there was an odd flicker in Elrond's eyes; so quick that Verdi was not sure what she had seen, or if she had seen anything at all. Elrond was silent a moment longer, breathing slowly, then he began.

+^+ FLASHBACK +^+

As Gil-galad lay dying, upon the barren land of Mordor, he called for Elrond one last time. And Elrond, with tears in his eyes, knelt beside the last High King to hear his final words. The bizarre, post-battle quiet had come over the field. All around there were those who mourned softly over the dead and dying. Isildur, holding the One Ring, was by his father, grief showing through his every movement. But Elrond's attention was only on the one before him. In a voice still strong, though laced with pain, the words that would become later known as Gil-galad's Prophecy, were uttered.

The White Tree may flower   
But Gondor will diminish.   
Though Northern Men wander   
Their History must endure.   
Should Isildur's line be broken   
Then shall the Dark Lord prevail. 

The Firstborn sail westward   
But their Beauty will abound   
Till Men's Dominion begins,   
Once the One Ring is found. 

Nine will gather in the Black Land   
The Ruling Ring shall surface   
The Dark Lord's return is close at Hand.   
Forge anew the Tall Man's Sword   
Strong must the Heir stand. 

Darkness creeps into the Great Woods,   
Here the Shadow dwells.   
Greet those sent to compete the Evil Power,   
But beware the Traitor in your Midst.   
Though Two shall seek the Ring,   
Only One will remain true.   
Mordor burns as the Precious is sought,   
The Betrayer will be the Savior.   
Forget Past Conflicts and join Forces,   
Three Races must come together,   
Support a Fourth in his Deed. 

Nine shall walk against the Nine,   
Brave Souls on a perilous Quest.   
One shall hold a Secret,   
Two shall merely follow.   
A Fourth will learn of Disaster   
While Another will meet his Master.   
The Next leaves Others in Despair deep   
But shall awaken from his Sleep.   
One a Love's Plea shall deny,   
One Love's Knot shall tie.   
The Last will wield the Light,  
And feel the Tug, but win the Fight. 

Many shall face the Test,   
And Many shall aid the Fellowship in their Quest.   
The Finder gives a glowing Blade,   
The Guardian provides Comfort and Aid.   
Shepherds of the Forest will march against the Traitor,   
Who bears one of the Palantír.   
All shall come together under the Hand of the Half-Elf,   
While the Lady provides much Insight   
And gives the Bearer the Gift of Light.   
Music played by a Girl's Soft Hand,   
Shall draw Supporters to Aragorn's Band.   
The Evenstar an Immortal Life will forsake,   
The Shieldmaiden Fighting Arms will uptake.   
The Tongue of a Worm will quicken Decay,   
But the King of Eagles shall save the Grey,   
And the Death of Rohan's King will be delayed.   
Two Brothers will ride with the Dúnedain,   
And join the Heir on the Dead Lane. 

Hope remains whilst All are true,   
But each Ingredient is needed in this Stew.   
Follow the Recipe as planned,   
Or Dark shall rule over the Land.

+^+ END FLASHBACK +^+

Elrond's eyes glistened as he spoke the final verse, but his voice never quavered. Galadriel put a hand on his shoulder, knowingly. Elrond looked down at his hands in his lap, blinking back the tears that came every time he remembered his beloved King.

Verdi sat quietly, thinking. 'This is all well and good, but what does it have to do with me? I am just a young lady who got lost on her way home. And who is this Dark Lord? Is that like Voldemort (©J.K. Rowling)? I don't understand, what is going on?' 

At last, Celeborn broke the sad silence. *I do not know how much you have learned about our history, so I will give you a brief overview...* Celeborn proceeded to tell her about Sauron and the Rings; it was short and to the point, but it cleared up a few of Verdi's questions. 

*So, basically, you have to find this One Ring, if it still exists, and destroy it? What's so hard about that?*

*The One Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft that we here possess; it must be taken and cast into the fires of Mount Doom, in Mordor.* Elrond explained *But that is not your task.*

*Good, sounds too dangerous to me. And I have been told many times I would not survive outside of Lothlórien.* Verdi scowled for a moment. *So why tell me all this?*

*For you have your own task to do, did you not listen when Lord Elrond recited the Prophecy?* Galadriel looked a tad bit exasperated. *Music played by a Girl's Soft Hand / Shall draw Supporters to Aragorn's Band.*

Verdi's mouth formed an O. *There is still much that must unfold, but you will know when the time has come. For now, you must concontrate on your music and your lessons.* Galadriel did not seem to want to explain anymore and the three elves sent her off to bed. 

It was a long time before Verdi fell asleep. 

_AN: Did I explain that well enough? I am not sure how much detail to go into, how much should be known before hand and stuff. Please review! I worked really hard on this and I like to know that it was appreciated._


	18. Fighting and Running

_Humph_

_Darlene5: Thank you so much for your nice review. _

_breeNbloom: Thanks for taking the time for reviewing, despite your busy schedule. I know the feeling, school has been tough lately, and with finals coming up in a few weeks I am going to be super busy._

_Disclaimer: All hail Tolkien, lord of ALL. However, the ideas for parts of this came from Mercedes Lackey, another great author. If you recognize something and it doesn't belong to Tolkien, it probably belongs to her._

_Enjoy_

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking* 

*STOP!* Verdi brought down her blade and stood in front of Haldir, wincing at his scowl. *Have you learned nothing? I have taught elflings much younger than you who could master this simple stroke on their second day of lessons! Where is your mind? I gave you five openings in the last two minutes and you missed every single one! Verdi, are you listening to me?*

*Yes,* Verdi looked briefly into Haldir's eyes before glancing back down at the dirt. The truth was, no matter how hard she tried, she could not focus for more than a few moments. Her self defense/fighting classes had been a disaster ever since they became serious. It was one thing to play around with Haldir, it was another to actually have to learn something.

*You cannot let your mind wander! When you are fighting, you must forget everything but you and your opponent! Look at me!*

Verdi glanced up at him and replied softly, *I can't, I can't do this, Haldir.*

*Yes, you can, now pick up your sword and we will try this again.*

*No,* Verdi spoke louder, *No, I cannot do this!*

*And why not?* Haldir was irritated with her disobedience, her lack of effort, her refusal to believe in herself. 

*Because I can't!* She almost wailed, *Do you know what I hear, everytime I try to focus? I hear music in my head! Music I have never heard before, music I have never seen written; music that exists only in my head!*

*Block it out, you have to learn to ignore any and all distractions!*

*But I can't! The harder I try, the louder, more demanding it becomes! I think I am going crazy! It haunts me, Haldir, the music is haunting me!* A dry sob escaped her and she blinked back tears. Verdi didn't know what was getting into her, maybe it was the stress, but she seemed always on the verge of tears. 

Haldir's face softened and he pulled her into his embrace; for the first time in weeks Verdi let herself cry. Haldir whispered soothingly and stroked her hair, letting her release all her emotions and get his shoulder wet. *What are we going to do with you, little one?* Verdi almost resented this for a moment, but in truth she was (still) quite small compared to the elves. Much to her dismay, she had hardly grown since her arrival in Middle Earth and stood somewhere around 5'5".

*Wrap me up pretty and give me to the orcs.* Haldir chuckled.

*No, they would not take you, even if we offered you for free.* He offered Verdi a handkerchief and she blew her red nose. *Which we would not, of course, we must have something in return, to pay for all that we have spent on you.* 

Verdi stuck her tongue out at him, and he pretended to try and grab it. 

*Come, youngling, let us go find something to eat and we will talk more about this problem of yours.* Verdi grimaced, but straightened her clothing determinately. Perhaps Haldir would understand and stop the horrible lessons. 

----------

Haldir and Verdi sat down at a small table in the kitchen, eating some bread and shady-looking broth stuff. Verdi still was not used to all the food in this land. They sat in silence for a while, as they ate, thinking about what could be done.

*Verdi, what would you do if you were attacked by orcs?* Haldir said suddenly.

*Run, of course! I know I wouldn't stand a chance against them,* Verdi was surprised by the question, it almost warranted a 'Duh!' but she refrained.

Haldir smiled smugly, *That is the answer! If I cannot teach you to fight, then I will make you the fastest runner possible! And the fastest rider as well,* he added as an afterthought, *for you are just as likely to encounter orcs on horse as on foot.*

Verdi just stared at him.

*Do not think I am letting you of easy, you will train just as hard as before, but in a different way. I will make you so fast that only an elf will be able to catch you, and even then it will not be easy!* Haldir looked very happy with himself, but part of him was berating himself for not having thought of it sooner. He stood up, *I must go make preparations and talk with Lady Galadriel, you may rest today, but be ready for tomorrow.* 

----------

Verdi soon found that tomorrow came all too soon. If she had any hopes of better lessons, they were soon dismissed. What the lessons lacked in frustration, they more than made up with pure exertion. Haldir forced Verdi to run until she could not feel her feet, and then some. She almost collapsed to the ground beside him, when he finally allowed her to stop, but luckily he caught her.

*Now, my friend, we go to the stables.* Verdi thought she would pass out, either from the terror of having yet more to do, or from the work she had already done. Half supported by the Marchwarden, she limped to the stables.

Verdi had been to the stables on an occasion, but had never had much to do with horses, really. She could somewhat get a horse ready to ride and could mount/dismount on her own, but that was about it. She felt a bit comfortable on a horse, but often found herself wishing for her bike, or, better yet, a car. 

*You will learn how to care for your horse in all conditions, with no one around to help you. You will learn to mount with one hand or one leg, blind, in grave pain, amongst the terrors of fire, water and the screams of battle. When I am through with you, there will be nothing you cannot do while on your horse. Your horse will be part of you, and you part of her. Verdi, meet Linta.* A light brown mare put her head over the fence of her ring and sniffed Verdi's hair. Verdi smiled and hesitantly stroked the mare's nose. *Linta is the fastest horse I could find, notice her long legs? They are a bit longer than normal, making her look a bit spindly, but they are strong. On her back, you will be caught by nothing you wish to avoid.* 

Verdi fell into bed that night more tired than she had ever been, but very satisfied. There was light at the end of the tunnel. 


	19. Visitors from Mirkwood

_AN: I have more than a hundred reviews! *tosses multicolored popcorn around the room* I feel so special! Thank you all!!!!_

_Oh, and I did write a short Prophecy Ficlet, it's called "Gil-galad: His Fall and His Prophecy"._

_Lastly, I know some of the dates surrounding Gollum after he meets Bilbo to his capture by Aragorn and Gandalf are a little shady, so bear with me. I also know that Legolas says in FOTR that it has been a long time since Mirkwood elves had entered Lothlórien, but oh well._

_Lightning Rain: Here ya go!_

_Morgaine of Ithil: Yeah, except I can't believe that the twins aren't going to be in the movie! *looks really pissed* They are so cool, two of my favorite characters!!! I'm not good at running or sword fighting, so I guess I would be doomed if I met orcs. Oh well, I guess I don't have to worry about it, since there are no orcs in the States. I hope._

_breeNbloom: One more week of school, then a week of finals. I can do it. I can do it. I just have to keep telling that to myself. Atleast once it is all over, I'll have weeks and weeks of no school! (well, a few at least) And ROTK comes out soon! I'm going to see it as soon as my finals are over!!_

_Li Ting: Hee hee, yeah, poor Verdi, it's for the best though._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with ME._

_Enjoy..._

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking* 

*Again, you can cut that corner more. Stay as close to the poles as possible, trust your horse, she knows what she can and cannot do.* Haldir had set up an obstacle course for Verdi and Linta, forcing them through it time after time, trying to increase not only their speed, but their agility as well. *Good, but don't slow down so much before the fence.*

*That is quite a challenging course you have set up, Haldir.* Anneal came to stand next to the Marchwarden. *They are doing very well.*

*They can do better. Welcome, my friend, but why are you here?*

*Oh, you know, the normal diplomatic meeting. Galadriel wants to make sure everyone is following the plan without knowing what the plan is.*

Haldir laughed, *She does have her secrets. I am not sure if even Celeborn knows all of what is going on.* Verdi finished and dismounted by the two elves. 

*Hello Anneal! How are you?* Over the years, Anneal had visited Lothlórien a few times and had become friends with Verdi. They still laughed about the Vampire incident, but it was in a good way. 

*I'm fine, thanks. That is quite a horse you've got there.*

*Yeah, her name is Linta. Isn't she a beauty?* To anyone else besides Verdi, Linta was just a normal looking, if slightly gangly, horse, but Verdi seemed to think Linta was perfect in every way. The two adored each other.

*Er, sure. How are Haldir's tort—I mean, lessons going?* Haldir pretended to scowl.

*Oh, jolly good. Are we done now, Haldir?*

*I suppose so. Rub down your horse, and we'll go have some refreshments.* 

After Linta was taken care of, the three went to the kitchens to catch up on news. Haldir was very interested in why Anneal was here, but Verdi didn't particularly care. When it became obvious they weren't going to talk about anything interesting, she excused herself and set out to find Enelya.

Verdi was walking towards her friend's talan, when she met an elf she didn't recognize, who was obviously in a hurry. He was the third one she had met in the last five minutes who seemed to be late.

*Excuse me, have you seen Haldir?* The dude asked. Verdi looked at him, he was a pretty elf, delicate looking, with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

*Yeah, he's in the kitchen with Anneal. Who are you?*

*Legolas Thranduilion.*

*Oh, I'm Verdi. Did you come here with Anneal?*

*Yes, you must be that girl Haldir found.*

*Yup, bye!* Verdi found Enelya talking with Gildur and Elu. News of the Mirkwood visitors had traveled fast, though everyone seemed to agree that it was a normal visit. There were vague rumors that some human female had died in Imladris. Privy to only a select few, however, was news of Mithrandir and his search for the creature Gollum. Aragorn and Gandalf plan to scour Anduin, Mirkwood, and Rhovanion, in hopes of capturing Gollum.

*Hey, you want to hear my new song? I just finished it last night. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself.* So the four went to Verdi's room and she played her song. Then she played some songs she had taught them, so that they could sing along as she played. It had taken her a while to translate the songs to Elvish while keeping with the tune and rhyme, but they had turned out well. Other songs she had taught them in English and still others didn't have any recognizable words so just the random 'dees', 'doos', 'ahs' and so on were sung. Verdi didn't play the instrument she had found, rarely did she have the courage to take it out and play, she felt much more comfortable on Lady Amber. At length they stopped, just sitting around Verdi's room talking and gossiping. 

Eventually they all left to do their own thing, and Verdi sat at her desk jotting down various music or lyrics that came to her. These were some of her most peaceful times, no worries, no cares, just herself and the paper in front of her. She felt no pressure, if nothing came to her, it was all right and she would be content simply thinking. It was a rare occasion when Verdi actually combined music and words into a full song, but she enjoyed writing bits and pieces. 

It was almost dark and Verdi was trying to find a word that fit with the rest of a new stanza when there was a knock on her door. *Come in,* she called, happy for the distraction. Sometimes it was best just to let her subconscious mull things over.

An elf entered, *Lady Galadriel requests your presence at the High Table for supper. She also asks that you bring your new instrument.* Verdi nodded and the elf departed. 'Well, that is curious. I have not been asked to dine with the high and mighty for many years! And my new instrument? I suppose that means the violin I found, but why?' Verdi proceeded to put on the nicest dress she had (one of three), it was blue and silver, with a hair ribbon to match. She let her hair down from the ponytail she usually wore, brushed it out and tied the ribbon around her head as a headband. This done, she picked up Iaurlin, as she had decided to call her instrument artifact. After tuning it, she put it into its carrying case and left the room.

Supper was a quiet affair, only about ten elves were at the table, among them, Haldir and his brothers, Anneal and Legolas, as well as the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. The talk was mostly small and trivial, as if the elves knew they had important things to discuss, but didn't want to think about them yet. As the meal came to a close, Galadriel asked Verdi to play for them. Her first formal performance in front of the Mirkwood elves, Verdi instantly became nervous, but a small smile from Anneal soothed her and she obediently took up her violin. 

*I'm going to first play my newest song, which I finished only a few days ago.* She lifted her bow and began to play. As whenever she played upon this strange violin, her audience became mesmerized by her song. She felt in complete control over those before her, as if she could control their every emotion. Deliberately she chose a sad song next, one she knew they would not recognize but was indisputably full of grief. Accordingly, she started to see sorrow upon every face and a tears in the eyes of a few. She then switched to a happy tune, and the elves began to smile and tap their feet, looking at each other with joyful eyes. Verdi played half a dozen more songs, including a few requests, before deciding to take a break.

The new elves were eager to examine the fine instrument, asking her questions about how it worked and such; however, none could coax a sound out of it. Slowly the discussion drifted to other matters and Verdi felt a little relief. Late into the night they talked, sometimes in a big group, sometimes in smaller groups. Occasionally Verdi would play a tune or two, but mostly she listened to what was happening in the world outside. As the conversation drew to a close, Galadriel asked Verdi to play one more song. With a nod, played a slow love song (a genre she had stayed away from all evening) and watched the elves leave. Anneal walked out with Haldir's brothers, the three still in a hot debate about some archery competition, followed by a pair of Mirkwood elves. Haldir, Legolas, Celeborn and Galadriel stayed a few minutes longer than the rest, chatting away about something in Imladris. Haldir and Legolas departed together as Verdi finished her song. The Lord and Lady, hand-in-hand, wished Verdi pleasant dreams and the girl went to bed. 


	20. Flower Power

_AN: This is just a short, hopefully funny chapter. Obviously, I'm taking some liberties with the actions of elves._

_star 67: Hopefully this chapter and the next will answer your questions!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own what you recognize._

_Enjoy..._

The interesting thing about elves, Verdi had learned, was they rarely did their hair. One would think, seeing how perfect they always looked, that they would obsess over their hair and be constantly brushing it, braiding it or arranging it elegantly, but Verdi had noticed that they generally ignored their own hair. They would simply braid it as desired and leave it like that for weeks, occasionally brushing the loose strands. Mirrors were hard and expensive to make, so there were no mirrors in personal quarters, only in public buildings where everyone could use them. This, therefore, led to Verdi and Enelya's new prank plan. If one could catch an elf a few days after he had braided his hair, there was a good chance they could alter it without him knowing until some other elf pointed it out to him. 

Verdi had been keeping tabs on Haldir for weeks now, waiting for him to redo his hair. Much to her delight, the elf had carefully rebraided his hair four days ago and plan Flower Power could be put into action. So, two days after the Mirkwood elves had arrived, Verdi and Enelya went out for a ride together. Their mission, unknown to everyone else, was to find the perfect flowers for Haldir's hair. For the better part of the afternoon, the two ladies gathered various flowers, hiding them in their saddle bags until they could be put to use at a later time. 

Late that night, they snuck into Haldir's talan. Now, this is not an easy thing to do; even when asleep, elves are sensitive to their surroundings and the slightest creak of a floorboard or the small brush of clothing could awaken the Marchwarden. Carefully, quietly, they made their way to Haldir's bed, thankful that it was a windy night, covering the little noise they made. Verdi pulled out some of the blue flowers she had found, these were her favorite and would look wonderful on Haldir's head. Stealthily, the two wove flowers into his hair, making sure they were secure and would not brush his ear, alerting him to their presence. 

Mission accomplished, they left the talan, grinning evilly. As soon as they were out of earshot they laughed and arranged to be at breakfast together.

Accordingly, Verdi woke up early and met Enelya halfway to breakfast. They practiced their innocent faces and tried not to laugh; if all went well, Haldir would never know it was them. Or at least he wouldn't have any proof. They calmed themselves and walked slowly to breakfast, pretending to still be a little asleep. 

There were quite a few elves all ready there, eating and talking like normal. The two helped themselves to the buffet and went to sit next to Anneal and Haldir's brother Rumil. A few minutes later Legolas joined them and the five gossiped happily.

Halfway through breakfast, Haldir made his appearance, totally oblivious to the flowers in his hair. A few elves snickered quietly but no one said anything. There were two reasons for this: it was a delight to see the arrogant Marchwarden wearing flowers, and it could be disastrous to act like the Marchwarden wasn't perfect. Verdi and Enelya were facing the door and saw Haldir enter, while he made his way past them, the other elves got a good view of their artwork. Verdi noticed Legolas' and Rumil's eyes light up with mischief, and Anneal stifled a smirk. Haldir got his food and walked over, sitting next to the Mirkwood prince.

*I love your hair, Haldir. Where did you find those exquisite flowers? The bring out the color of your eyes quite nicely.* Legolas smiled at the Marchwarden in an almost shy way, batting his eyelashes.

*What?* Haldir's hand flew up to his hair, touching the flowers. Rumil burst into laughter, closely followed by Anneal and Legolas. Enelya and Verdi allowed themselves a grin, as the other elves in the room chuckled softly, still weary of Haldir's wrath. Frowning, Haldir tugged the flowers out of his hair, *Who did this?*

*I know not, dear brother, but surely you don't except the culprit to confess? After all, none of us wants to be running laps all day.*

*I do that all ready!* Verdi reminded Rumil, who leaned down to pick up a few flowers on the ground around Haldir. Rumil tucked one behind his ear and twirled the rest in his fingers.

*I don't see what the problem is,* Legolas began, *They do look quite nice. Really, Haldir, you should decorate yourself more often. I don't think I've ever seen you look so handsome.* The prince gushed like a young maid, sending Rumil and Anneal into more peals of laughter. To everyone's surprise, Haldir blushed and busied himself with his food. 

Not wishing to be caught, Verdi and Enelya finished their meal and left, very proud of their work. They were halfway to Enelya's talan when Rumil caught up with them.

*Well done, my ladies, allow me to congratulate you!*

*What did we do?* Enelya asked innocently.

*Oh, don't try to fool me, who else could successfully sneak upon my brother like that? Other than my self and Legolas, that is. Anyway, if you ever need my help, you know where to find me.*

Rumil departed and the two went on their way, laughing and making plans for their next escapade. 

----------

For those of you who are wondering how the timing of this is all working out, hopefully this will help.

The Third Age   
2983 - Verdi is born on Earth  
2999 - Verdi goes to Middle Earth  
3001 - Bilbo turns 111   
3007 - Gilraen, Aragorn's mother, dies in Rivendell  
3008 - Verdi begins her running and horseback riding lessons with Haldir   
3014 - Théoden begins to fall ill and Gríma begins to gain power over the King.  
3015-3017 Sometime during these two years, Sauron captures Gollum  
3017 - Gollum is released but later captured by Gandalf and Aragorn, who leave him in Mirkwood  
3018 - Frodo leaves the Shire and the Fellowship is formed  
3019 - The Fellowship enters Lothlórien   



	21. Brooding

_AN: I saw ROTK! It was so good!!!! Won't give anything away, but that's why I didn't update yesterday. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, holiday stuff, but I'll try to update soon. School is over!! Finals went okay, my English final really sucked, but oh well. Ooh, my friend played The Ketchup Song for me on Friday. It is a really cool song! I you haven't heard it, I suggest you find some way to listen to it. It's by Las Ketchup. This chapter is a bit different, it gets a bit philosophical._

_Tamurl: She ages like a normal human, but she might seem a little immature at times. She hasn't really experienced anything normal adults do, so she doesn't act like you might expect an adult to act. I haven't decided if the violin playing is going to effect her physically or not, but I don't think it will._

_breeNbloom: Hope your finals went well! Have you seen ROTK yet? Sucks that your cousins went without you; I too had to wait to see it, but all my friends did too. Stupid exams._

_WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Welcome back! How did you survive two months without the net? I think I'd go crazy! I need my HP and LOTR news! Though I suppose if JKR announced a date for the 6th book it would be in the newspaper, but still..._

_Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own anything that has to do with Middle-Earth. Oh, and one particular phrase belongs to JK Rowling. You'll know it when you see it (if you've read Harry Potter)._

_Enjoy..._

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking* 

Verdi stood in front of a mirror in the large public meeting area, looking at her reflection. It wasn't often that she stopped to contemplate her appearance, but after the humorous morning, her day taken a placid turn. She let her gaze sweep across her body. First she examined her head: her light brown hair, straight and long in the typical elven braids, her dark brown eyes, thoughtful and scrutinizing today, her eyebrows, a bit darker than her hair but normal in appearance, her round, human ears and her proud nose. She eyes fell to the green tunic she wore, which almost totally hid her small breasts, her arms, tanned but still not very dark, finely toned by her workouts with Haldir. Her fingers were long and graceful, the nails short and the pads callused. The top of her right hand showed a small scar, the result of a sword fight gone awry. Her stomach flat, her hips small and her legs in their brown leggings were all muscle; she would never be curvy but she was in fine shape. She was still short, not petite but just below the average height. Verdi looked back at her face, staring into her own eyes, scrutinizing herself. The meeting with the Mirkwood elves a few days prior still weighing on her mind. 

This was how Haldir found her; he came unnoticed to stand behind her, slightly to the right. *What are you thinking about, or are you just admiring yourself?*

Verdi looked at Haldir in the mirror, smiling slightly, *Nothing, really, just, I don't know. Just thinking.*

*It is getting late, you should rest.*

*I know,* Verdi turned around to face Haldir, *Mars is bright tonight.* 

Haldir raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. 

*Back home, Mars was the Roman god of war, and a planet, the fourth from the sun. Earth was the third.* 

*Roman?* Haldir asked, curious but not wanting to intrude. Verdi had never really said much about her old life or the ways of her people. The elves had respected her privacy and did not pry, though if something was brought up they were often quick to question.

*There were many religions back home, some with one deity, some with many. The Romans and the Greeks pretty much had the same gods and goddesses, just different names. I don't know if many people still believe in them now, but long ago it was a major religion. Apollo was the god of music.* Verdi's voice trailed off, thinking about her own music, and what it could do. 

Haldir put a hand on her shoulder, *I shall see you in the morning.* He turned and walked away. 

Verdi watched him leave, still thinking. *Haldir,* she said softly, almost tentatively; he stopped in the doorway and turned around. Verdi looked at him, unsure of what to say, part of her wanted to talk to him, part of her didn't. There was a long pause, *Good night.*

Haldir nodded and left, Verdi turned once more to the mirror. "I don't know anymore."

----------

An hour later, Verdi lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was dark, it was late, but she could not sleep. She kept thinking about that evening when she play Iuarlin for the elves. She was facing a major ethical dilemma. With that violin, she could theoretically control people. Already she had made them feel happy, feel sad, feel loved. If she wanted, could she make them jump off a cliff or betray their friends? Was the violin that powerful? If it was, what was she to do? Could she ever play it again, knowing what it was doing to those around her? What had it already done? She had played it before, had she unknowningly played with the minds of others? With what she knew now, would she be tempted to use it to get her way? Verdi didn't know where to draw the line between the power of the song and the power of the instrument, if there was indeed such a line. 

Possibilities sprouted in her mind, what one could do with such power, for both good and evil. Yet what one deemed good, often others deemed evil. What if it should fall into the wrong hands? Had it already fallen into the wrong hands? Was it good? Was it evil? How would she ever know, now, if what people did was of their own will, or because of her? Should she hide it, destroy it or continue using it? Did the elves even know about its power? Did they realize she had been manipulating them that Thursday night? Could she even tell them, or would they think she had been playing with them the whole time?

Verdi eventually fell into a restless sleep, only to wake the next morning no closer to an answer. 

---------- 

*Tomorrow I have to go on patrol, a party from Imladris is expected to arrive soon. Orophin will be taking over your lessons until I return.* Haldir regularly had to go out to patrol the forest and usually one of his brothers would take his place. Verdi preferred Rumil, as he was more fun, but Haldir said that not much was ever accomplished when the two were paried. Verdi nodded, not really paying much attention for she still mulled over last nights thoughts. 

*Haldir, can I ask you a question?* Verdi asked suddenly, as she laced up her soft boots. *If you had something that...that could control people's feelings, what would you do?* Haldir looked at her.

*Depends if it were good or evil.*

*What if it were neither?*

*I think, for me to answer that question properly, I need more information.* Verdi hesitated, then looked Haldir in the eye.

*I think my violin, my new one, can control people. Remember that meeting, the day the Mirkwood elves came and I played after dinner? I realized that if I played a sad song, you all became sad, if I played a happy song, you were joyful. At first I thought it was coincidence, but it happened everytime. Even if I played a song that I knew none of you had ever heard, you were still influenced by it.*

Haldir stared at Verdi, slowly absorbing this new information. He hadn't noticed any such manipulation upon himself, but then, would he? He thought about that night, he remembered her playing and it had sounded beautiful, as usual, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

*You don't believe me.* It was a statement, not a question. Verdi could see the doubt on his face.

*It is hard to believe. And yet, if what you say is true, would not Lady Galadriel know if such a thing was evil? She seems encourage you to play it, rather than have you destroy it.*

*That's what I thought, but maybe she is under its spell too.* 

*But does it not only seem to work when you are playing it? If it is quiet, it has no power. And do you not choose the songs you play?* Verdi thought about this.

*Are you saying that it is like a bow and arrow. It is the use of it, not it itself that is good or evil.*

*Yes, should you use it for good, I do not think harm will come of it. Was it not made by an elf? It is not like the One Ring, I do not believe it has a will of its own.* Verdi looked relieved, and was eager to change the subject. 

*I was wondering about that. Celeborn told me about the Ring when Elrond was here a while back, and I was thinking about it the other day. If this ring is so bad, why didn't Elrond just take the ring and throw it into the fire, in the first place? Or he could have just pushed Isildur into the volcano. Why did he just let the guy take the Ring and leave?* 

*I do not know, for I am not Lord Elrond. Perhaps you should ask Lord Glorfindel. He is in the party from Imladris arriving shortly and he knows Elrond very well. If anyone can answer your question, it would be him.*

With that, the two set about the days lessons.

_AN: The whole Mars thing was totally random. I know Verdi would not have seen Mars from Lórien, but I just felt like putting it in there. Verdi's question about Elrond and the Ring is one that has been bugging me for a long time. If anyone knows the answer, please tell me! If I could talk to Tolkien, I think that would be the first question I would ask. Oh, good poll. If you could ask Tolkien one question tomorrow, what would that question be?_


	22. The Chapter of Many Titles

**The Possible Fate of Sirius Black**

otherwise known as

**The Chapter That is Not Really a Chapter**

also called 

**The Terribly Unrealistic Situation Occurring Prior to Gollum's Release**

commonly referred to as

**The Chapter in which Willow Reveals Her Favorite Slash Pairings**

revealing the uses of 

**The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy in Middle-Earth**

occasionally recognized to be

**The Most Random Chapter Ever Written by Willow**

_AN: I am sorry! I am very, very, very sorry! I've been busy, honestly. And I've had a major writer's block. I, like, know what's supposed to happen in the grand scheme of things, but it's trying to make it interesting that is the problem. So, this chapter is very strange. I'm just trying to get the creative part of my mind working, so please, just go with me here. _

_breeNbloom: Yeah, that is what I'm thinking too (the free will thing). What do you think of ROTK?_

_Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Thanks!_

_Silcawen Uvanimor-dreamingfifi: Thanks!_

_blue monkey: Thanks for reviewing, you really helped me motivate myself! I know how you feel, I hate reading those horrible stories. It is so depressing to go online and find that only the horribly-written, crappy stories have been updated! _

_laurelin: Your theory makes sense, I hope you don't mind if I use it (or parts of it). I was thinking something along the same lines, and Elrond is so cool I don't want him to be thought an idiot. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: Anything Middle-Earthian belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and anything Harry Potterish belongs to J.K. Rowling. Get it? Good. _

Enjoy...

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking* 

It was late and very dark. For Verdi, it was one of those nights when you just can't sleep; you just think and think, going over everything and nothing at the same time. It wasn't a particularly unusual night, just a regular summer, warm with a clear sky, type night. After lying in bed for what seemed like hours, but was probably not more than one hour, Verdi gave up and went outside. 

The forest was quiet and peaceful, no one was out and about except those whose job it was to guard the wood. No one stopped her, or even talked to her, and Verdi let herself wander. She walked, humming softly under her breath, amongst the trees, losing all track of time.

Eventually, Verdi decided she had better turn back and so started walking to her talan. Suddenly, she felt an odd tingle and a strong wind blew through the trees; a woman's scream sounded out of nowhere as the air between two trees fluttered and a man collapsed on the ground beneath them. 

The girl stood there for a moment, shocked. Then she heard the bird call that was the Galadhrim's alarm and without another thought rushed to the man's side. She was almost there when the first elf arrived, followed closely by three more. They called for her to stop, but she ignored them and knelt next to the man who was lying face down on the forest floor. He didn't move.

*Come here, something's wrong with him!* Verdi called to the elves, who were all pointing their arrows at the stranger. None complied. *I think he is unconscious, you have to help him!* 

*He could be a spy!* Orophin said.

*He doesn't look like a spy to me, and he is in no condition to do anything!*

*He may be faking.*

Verdi scowled at the elf, then turned back to the man. By the light the elves cast over the area, she could now see the man more clearly. He had long, straight, black hair and was wearing robes of some sort. She didn't know what to do, should she touch him, turn him over? What if he was injured? And he was really tall, though fairly skinny, she might hurt him if she tried to move him. Carefully, Verdi pushed the man's hair away from his face, to reveal part of a wasted, once-handsome face. 

At that moment, Legolas came on the scene and made his way over to Verdi. 

*Help me turn him over?* Together, they rolled the man onto his back and Legolas leaned down to check for injuries .

*He is alive but unconscious, though I cannot find any sort of physical injuries. We should take him to the healers, under guard, of course.* The elves glanced among each other, then Orophin went to help Legolas carry the man. As they lifted him up, a stick about a foot long fell out of his robes. Verdi picked it up and followed the elves to the infirmary. 

----------

Verdi looked around the infirmary. She had been here a few times before and it hadn't changed much. The beds were still covered with white sheets and white pillows, with small tables next to them. There were curtains that could be drawn around each bed for a little privacy and a nice but strict she-elf ruled over it all. 

Verdi was sitting on a stool by the strange man's bed; the elves had brought him here, checked him over (or the healer did), cleaned him up a bit (Verdi didn't watch), posted a guard at the door, left Legolas and Verdi with the man and went back to work. All in less than half an hour. Legolas was currently pacing the length of the room.

*Would you please stop that?* Verdi asked, rubbing her forehead. Legolas stopped and stood next to her.

*Sorry, I'm just a little irritated. Why was it again that I have to stay?* 

*You're not the only one. Orophin decided that since we were fool enough to go near an unknown, possibly dangerous human, if he is to blow someone up upon waking, we deserve to be at hand. Haldir is going to be so mad.*

*No kidding, I'm glad I'm not Orophin, when Haldir returns.* Verdi raised an eyebrow, she didn't think the blond elf knew anything about her training under Haldir (or Orophin, right now).

*I wonder, if he doesn't wake up before I have practice, if I get to miss it.*

*Hm?*

*Never mind.*

----------

Practice was canceled and the two watchers still watched. Verdi had gotten to know Legolas quite well in the past twenty-four hours. He was a nice elf, not as arrogant as some others she could name. ^coughHaldircough^ Apparently, he was a prince, was very good with a bow and arrow, found dwarves and their smoking very irritating, didn't like beef stew and had recently acquired the hobby of knitting. He tried to teach Verdi, it was a lost cause, and was currently making a red and gold scarf. 

At some point in the early morning, two nights after he was found, the man began to awake. He spent about an hour mumbling something that sounded a bit like "rain us" in his sleep. This was quite amusing, once Verdi translated for Legolas, and the two watchers pretended to see people fall out of the sky. They were low on sleep and so found not funny things, very funny. It made Verdi wonder, though, if the man was truly from Middle-Earth, as the others believed, but figured the mumblings of a sleeping man did not necessarily define his origin. 

As the sun began to shine into the room, however, the man fully awoke. He opened his eyes, then closed them tightly against the sun.

*He's awake! Hello, who are you?* Verdi moved over so she blocked the sun and the healer, Elessante, came beside the bed, tuttering under her breath. The man hesitantly opened his right eye and looked at the she-elf.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

*Who, dear? No, I am Elessante. Now lie still.* She put a hand on his head, checking for a fever.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" The man opened both eyes, looking around. Verdi's face was white.

*Verdi, is something wrong?* Legolas asked.

*Did..He..he just spoke!* 

*Yes, but I didn't understand it. He is obviously still not right in the head.*

"Who are you?" The strange man demanded, looking Legolas up and down before turning to Verdi.

"Oh my God! You speak English! Thank you, thank you," Verdi fell to her knees, as if praying. "I can't believe it, all these years, whoever did this, up there, you have my eternal gratitude." She stood up. "I live!" 

Everyone stared at her. Elessante glanced at Legolas, who shrugged. The man looked at Verdi, one eyebrow raised. Verdi glanced up at the ceiling, calmed herself and resorted her thoughts. All this happened in less than a minute.

"Wait a minute, how do you know English? I've been here ages and no one, absolutely nobody speaks English."

"What do you mean? Of course I speak English, I'm a bloody Englishman! You mean these people don't? Where in the blazes am I? France?"

*Um, Verdi, do you know what he is saying?* Legolas interrupted, confusion on his face.

*Yes! Oh lovely yes! He speaks my native tongue! I don't know why, I don't know how, but to finally be able to talk again...I'm in heaven!* She sighed dramatically, *Does this mean I'm going to die soon?*

Legolas was about to say something, but the man beat him to it. "Are you mad?"

"Not that I know of. You?"

"I don't think so. Are they?" The man pointed at the two elves. 

"Definitely. Oh, I never introduced you! This is Legolas," she pointed at the elf, "and this is Elessante. I'm Verdi, Verdi Kellor. Nice to meet you." She put out her hand.

He shook her hand, "Sirius Black."

"What! I mean, who? You can't be!" Verdi shrieked.

"Why not?"

"You...you...it must be a coincidence." The two elves were staring at the two humans, not understanding anything and a little worried. Elessante whispered something to Legolas and left the infirmary.

"What's a coincidence?"

"Do...do you know a boy named Harry Potter?"

"Of course, he's my godson."

"Ahhhhh!" Verdi yelled and ran behind Legolas, hiding and mumbling, "no, no, it can't be."

*Verdi, are you okay?* Legolas looked at her, concerned. *Who is this man?* 

*He...he...oh my god! He's Sirius Black!*

*Oh, and this is a problem?*

*Yes it is a problem! He is not supposed to exist! He's a fictional character!* Verdi peeked around Legolas, *He doesn't look like I imagined him.* 

Legolas looked at the man, Sirius, *He's awfully scraggly. He needs a good bath, some clean clothes, but if he were cleaned up...* He trailed off, blushing faintly.

"What did he say?" Sirius asked.

"Um," Verdi suppressed a smirk. "He said you were dirty." She turned to Legolas, *I didn't know you swung that way.*

"I'm cleaner than I was," Sirius pointed out before Legolas could respond. "Anyway, where am I?"

"You are in Lothlórien."

"Where is that?"

"Um, it's a forest, um, in Middle-Earth." Verdi wasn't sure how to respond. "What happened to you?"

"I...I was at the Department of Mysteries...rescueing Harry from the Death Eaters and that evil cousin of my stunned me. I fell...I fell through the Veil!" Sirius' eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered what had happened. "Oh my God! Remus!" His face twisted in pain.

*What's wrong? What did he say?* 

*He was fighting and was hit by a spell and fell through some veil.* Verdi suddenly pulled out the stick she had picked up, realizing it must be Sirius' wand and give it to the man.

*Spell?*

*He's a wizard.* 'Duh!'

*He can't be, he's too young.*

*Not like Mithrandír, wizard; back, whereever he came from, there are wizards of all ages.*

"What are you talking about? What language are you speaking?* Sirius interrupted.

"Gah! I hate translating. I just told him you're a wizard. He doesn't believe me." At that Sirius grinned, pointed his wand at Legolas and mumbled something. Suddenly, a dark blue light came from the wand and Legolas was suddenly floating upside down.

*Ahhh! What's he doing to me?* Haldir chose that moment to enter the room. He took one look at Legolas, gave a cry of alarm and jumped Sirius. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Sirius, the man had quick reflexes and the elf was suddenly dangling next to the princeling.

"Sirius! Put them down! That's Haldir, my teacher!" Still, Verdi couldn't help herself from grinning. Sirius sighed and, with a wave of his wand, the two elves dropped to the ground. Haldir rushed to Legolas, putting an arm around his waist and helping him up.

*Are you okay?* Haldir ran his other hand over Legolas' hair, as if checking for injuries.

*Yes, yes, I'm fine, love.* Legolas batted at Haldir's hand, which settled on his hip.

*What!* Verdi shrieked (she seemed to be doing a lot of that, lately) *You...you and him!*

*Uh,* Legolas blushed.

*And you didn't tell me! All this time and I didn't know! And I had you pegged for,* she paused. *Well, show's me not to play matchmaker!* She glared at Haldir. *Why didn't you tell me? Years and years, I just figured that no one was good enough for you! No one said anything, _anything_! You are so going to pay!* Haldir blanched.

"Um, what's wrong?" Sirius broke in to her little tirade.

"Him and him!" She pointed at the two offending elves, "I've known him for ages and never a word! I thought he was just too arrogant, but no, he had his little princeling! Gah, it makes me sick!"

"Oh, um." Sirius looked a little nervous, offended and embarrassed, all at the same time.

"Don't get me wrong, I think it's adorable. You have to admit, they make a cute couple. But someone could've told me! All the times I've sneeked into Haldir's room, I'm lucky I never stumbled in on them in, er, compromising positions. Years and years, never a word!"

*If I may interrupt,* Haldir began.

*No! You've done enough already!*

*Verdi, this isn't the time. I think you better explain about this human, to Haldir. Start from the beginning, I'm still confused myself.* 

*But...okay, okay.* She turned to the human, "I'm going to explain to these gits about you, so don't interrupt. I'll answer your questions later, savvy?"

The wizard nodded and got comfortable on his bed. The elves sat and looked at Verdi expectantly.

*So, I'll tell you as much as I know. Back home, there was this lady who wrote stories about this dude named Harry Potter, his godson. I always thought they were just stories, but apparently I was wrong. Anyway, there are these people who are wizards, they go to wizarding school when they are eleven, and learn to do magic. Now, there is this evil, scary guy called Lord Voldemort, and he is trying to take over the world. Not here, back home,* she said, seeing their faces. 

*So, the good wizards fought the bad wizards and everything was dark and frightening. Sirius and James Potter, Harry's dad, and Remus Lupin were all good wizards but in a horrible treachery by another friend of theirs, Peter Pettigrew, James and his wife, Lily, were killed by Voldemort. Their son, a baby at the time, miraculously survived and Voldemort was temporarily defeated. Unfortunately, two things went wrong. First, everyone thought Sirius was the traitor, not Peter, and Sirius went to Azkaban, the wizard prison. Second, most of the wizards, including the head wizard dude, thought Voldemort was killed. The wizards were wrong. 

*So, years passed, Harry grew up, went to wizard school, and Voldemort began to grow in power. Sirius also escaped from prison. Harry and some other people found out the truth and tried to tell the wizarding population, but no one believed them. Now, apparently, something happened to Harry and the Death Eaters, Voldemort's supporters, attacked him. Sirius went to save him, was struck by a spell from one of the Death Eaters and he fell through some veil and ended up here. 

*That's all I really know. But, Sirius is a good guy, so you shouldn't kill him or anything.* Verdi glanced at Sirius. "I suppose you want to go home, huh?"

"Yes! As soon as possible, I have to get back! The Order needs me!" He paused, "Well, atleast Harry does, and Moony too." 

*We should probably find a way to send him home, too.* Verdi glanced at the elves and scowled. Haldir had his arm around Legolas again, the the prince was resting his head on Haldir's shoulder. *I can't believe it!* She threw up her hands, exasperated. *Out, both of you! Out, out!*

Needless to say, they left. 

"Now, I suppose I should explain to you, huh? Well, I'm from the States, okay? And many years ago, I was walking home and I got lost in the forest and was found by Haldir. He brought me here and I've been stuck here, because apparently I can't go home. And there is this weird prophecy that I don't really understand, except that some dude has to go destroy some ring. Don't see what's so hard about it, myself, but there you have it. These elves are weird."

"Elves?"

"Yeah, you know, pointy ears, super senses, fast reflexes, totally vain, live forever, the whole lot. It can be a nightmare, let me tell you. Gods, it's so nice to hear English again!"

"Doesn't anyone speak English?"

"Just me, I mean, this is, like, a whole new world, Middle-Earth. Elves, dwarves, humans, foul creatures called orcs who are very stinky. They even have their own evil dude, named Sauron. It's bizarre, but I like it here. I have friends and I can't imagine going back now, you know?"

"I have to go back!"

"Yeah, but you only just got here. You won't miss anyone when you leave, though, why do you want to go back so much? Were you pardoned by Fudge?"

"No," Sirius scowled, "Idiot still doesn't believe Dumbledore. They've been making a mockery out of all of us, all year."

"So what's your hurry? You're safe here."

"I...I have to take care of Harry."

"Dumbledore'll look after him, and McGonagall, and Lupin, and..." She was interrupted.

"Remus, I have to go back to him, my Moony." Verdi raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"Hah, I knew it! Score one for the Verdi-meister!"

"Knew what?"

"You and Lupin are lovers, ain't you? I told Caroline, but she didn't believe me. Hah-ha!" Verdi did a little victory dance. "Anyway, now that you have improved my day, I have some stuff to take care of." She reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a book. "Here, this will help you survive in Middle-Earth until we can send you home. I don't know what I would've done without it. The healer will probably be back in shortly, don't curse, hex or jink anyone. And don't leave this room until I get back, okay?"

Sirius nodded and looked at the book. It had the word's Don't Panic in large friendly letters on the cover and was titled The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. As Verdi left, Sirius started reading. 

---------

Verdi walked out after lending Sirius one of the two fantasy books she still had from home. She better get it back. Anyway, she was making her way to Haldir's when she met a strange golden-haired elf.

*Hello! Who are you?*

*My name is Glorfindel. You must be Verdi, Elrond was telling me about you?* 

*Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? No, don't tell me, I don't want to know. So, you're Glorfindel? Haldir was telling me about you, too.*

*Oh? And what did he say?*

*He said you had purple hair, sharp teeth, a small brain, slow reflexes and an uncanny ability to fall into mud puddles.*

*Why that little...how did he know, the only one there was Leg-oh, I see.* 

*Don't tell me you knew, too? How could I not know? I can't believe he didn't tell me?* Verdi growled.

*Know what?*

*Haldir and Legolas! No one told me and I've known him for a long time! Are there any other couples I should know about?*

*I...um...well...*

*Don't tell me, you have a lover too?! Gah!* Verdi thought for a moment, *It's Elrond, isn't it? I can see that, Haldir did say something, but I thought he liked that King dude.*

*Yes, um, Gil-galad? He died, a long time ago. But they were very much in love. Before my time, but, uh, yes, I love Elrond.* Verdi sighed.

*So sweet, why can't I be in love? No, don't answer that, either.* Verdi gave Glorfindel an Unidentifiable Look, and walked away.

---------- 

Verdi knocked on Haldir's door, yelled *I coming in!* and walked in without waiting for an answer. She found Haldir, Legolas and Gandalf sitting around the table, deep in conversation.

*Ah, Verdi, I hear we have a visitor?*

*Yeah, he's cool. Atleast he doesn't keep secrets.* She glared at the two elves.

*Yes, well, I think I know how to send him back. If he truly has magic blood, it should not be a problem.*

*Right, let's go, before we become attached.*

The four went to the infirmary. They found Sirius sitting on his bed, deeply engrossed in Verdi's book. He was finding himself wishing he had brought a towel, just in case. He was also finding that wizards, who had presumably thought they knew everything about everything around them, were very ignorant. For example, he learned that it was pointless to ask for tea, because it was impossible to make something quite like tea anywhere else but Earth.

"This is fascinating!"

"Yes, well, you'll have to buy your own book when you get home. This is Mithrandír, or Gandalf, whatever. He's a wizard, sorta, too, and he says he can send you home." Verdi grabbed her book and put it in her pocket. 

*Right, Verdi, tell him to point his wand at my staff.* Gandalf told Verdi, who told Sirius, who followed the order. Gandalf did his muttering thing and a bright light shot between the two pieces of wood. Sirius disappeared before anyone could say goodbye.

"Well, there goes my sanity," muttered Verdi, and she went to bed. 


	23. Traveling with Glorfindel

AN: First off, I would like to explain the previous chapter, since most people didn't like it (or the slash part, anyway). I wrote that chapter while I was a) really pissed off, b) feeling rebellious and c) under a heavy writer's block. I found your reactions really amusing, though. I know I'm weird, but if I read a random chapter like that in someone else's story, I probably would've died laughing. But that's just me. Anyway, the previous chapter has no bearing on the rest of the story. Other than Haldir/Legolas (if I decide to do it), there will be no obvious slash pairings in the story; however, you are always welcome to read between the lines (I encourage it, actually). There will probably be fruit for most pairings (slash and het) throughout the story, even if I don't intend it. Feel free to request subtle hints, I can't promise anything, but I like to be a little sneaky sometimes. I promise there will be nothing sexually graphic (violance may enter at some point, though) and Verdi won't fall in lust/love with anyone (and no one with her). 

Enjoy...

"English talking"   
'thinking'   
~Galadriel mind-speaking~   
*Elvish talking* 

*You're joking!*

*I am not joking.*

*You've got to be joking! Tell me you're joking!*

*I assure you, I am being completely serious.*

*You can't be! You're sending me to Imladris, alone!* Verdi almost wailed at Haldir. The two of them were standing in her talan, just after the day's lesson.

*You won't be alone, Glorfindel will be with you.*

*Exactly, I'll be _alone_, all alone. I'm not going.*

*Yes, you are.*

*No, I'm not. I don't want to pee in the woods and go days without washing. And what if I get attacked by Orcs?*

*Lord Glorfindel can handel them, he is a more than capable fighter. You are going, if I have to knock you out and tie you to Linta.*

*_Why?* _

*Because it is important, you need to get to know the elves there.*

*Why? Why can't they just come here?*

*Verdi, you are going to have to leave these woods eventually, and Elrond cannot simply pack up his entire household and bring them here, just to meet you.*

*But,* Verdi began.

*You are going, end of story.*

*Alone?*

*Just you and Lord Glorfindel.*

*Well, at least the twins will be there, right?*

*I should imagine so, why?* Haldir was suspicious.

*Oh, I've just heard _so_ much about them.*

----------

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedle-ee-dee. There they are a standing in a row, oh oh oh. Big ones, small ones, some as big as..."

*Do you want to call every Orc in Arda upon us?* Glorfindel seethed. For some unknown reason, the elf lord did not like Verdi. She had tried on numerous occassions over the past couple of weeks to talk to him, but it was like talking to a rock. He said the fewest words possible, rarely more than three in a row, and could often be spied glaring at the human. 

"You're head." *Well, sorry, but unlike some, I cannot live in total silence for days on end. You need to _live_, man. Losen up and dance a little.* Glorfindel glowered. Verdi wondered if it had something to do with her accidentaly spilling soup on his best robes back in Lothlórien, but it wasn't like she'd done it on purpose. She had been _trying_ to dump pepper into the bowl, but Haldir had elbowed her.

----------

They were almost there, a few more days. Soon, she could take a nice, warm bath, get clean. She'd be able to eat real food, and use a real (sorta) bathroom. So soon, so soon.

*Ahhhhhh!* Verdi almost fell off her horse.

*What now?* Glorfindel asked in a tired voice.

*The tree! It looked at me!*

*The trees here don't have eyes, it couldn't look at you.*

*But it did!*

*I promise you, it did not. Will you please refrain from loud noises, or even better any noise at all? We still haven't reached safety.*

*I thought you were a more than capable fighter?* Glorfindel bit back a retort and wondered who had told her that. 

*Ahh! It winked at me! The tree winked at me!* 

*I repeat, trees don't have eyes. Come.* The elf rubbed his head, which hurt like crazy. Verdi followed, but kept glancing at the trees. 


	24. Friday

AN: I'm sorry, really really sorry, that this took so long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me to update, it was you all who got me to update. And I'm even sorrier for this not being a real update, but possibly the end. If that makes any sense. Anyway, I don't know if I'll ever finish the story, but I don't want to force it and make it all crappy. So, I'm going to tell you all what happens and if I ever find my motivation, I'll write it out in full.

Basically, here is how I intended the story to go...

Verdi will become friends with Elladen and Elrohir, chaos ensues.

The three of them will travel around (once the Fellowship has left on the quest) and convince people to fight for Aragorn. Verdi will play her music to aid in this convincing. The three will find the Dúnedain and go with them to join the three Hunters.

yada yada yada

The One Ring is destroyed

A few nights later...

In the clearing people were singing and dancing, celebrating the beginning of this new age. Verdi glanced around, watching the Fellowship and all her friends. This was how it was supposed to be, love and laughter instead of sorrow and tears. She looked up at the night sky, at the stars twinkling above. It was a beautiful Friday evening.

And with a soft smile, Verdi walked off into the dark.

That is the last line of the story. I have had that scene planned out since the beginning.

Thank you for reading. Thank you even more for reviewing.

Take Care,  
Willow Myst


End file.
